Finding Home
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Kagome finds her intercity life rather boring and impersonal. Longing for something more, she remembered about her family farm, something that was in her father's family for generations. Going there she finds the town almost abandoned, the farm near ruin, and uncertain of how to fix things. Can she find her place in the world in a place the world forgot? Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the characters, or the main story line. I also do NOT own Harvest Moon. I DO own my own characters though.

Chapter 1

* * *

_July 24 (Summer)_

She smiled as the men all came into the house. The sun was just starting to set, but it was also about end of summer at this point. She set the food on the table as they washed up and sat down. She sat with them as her mate looked at the food approvingly. They all served themselves as she sighed and looked at them all.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked her softly. She smiled and shrugged weakly.

"I just feel like we're missing something," she answered as he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"We're missing a lot of something's," he replied as she nodded. "I wrote one more time to see if we could get ads out for farmers." She nodded as she listened as she ate. "We have the abandoned houses all set up for winter and disuse so that they don't collapse, but it's only a temporary fix."

"Well, hopefully we'll get a response," one of the boys said as they ate. His father nodded in agreement. "We're pretty much at the point of deciding what we want to do. There's the four of us, Rowen, and Seijuro, not enough to keep the town going. We can't even get mail delivered here."

"We should give it a deadline," his youngest son said tiredly. "We can't afford to stay here for another six months, let alone a year." They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll give it six months, after that we'll separate," he said in agreement. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, is that enough time to figure out what you're going to do with your positions here?"

"Yes, I can auction the animals off in Fujigoko," Sesshomaru answered as Inuyasha shrugged and nodded.

"And I can just shut down the furnace," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "It's more of where I'd want to go at this point."

"I think," Rowen said dreamily as he thought, "I'd love to go to Tokyo, meet some girls, and just live life in the big city." Inuyasha smirked as Seijuro shook his head while listening. Sesshomaru listened but merely glanced up at his step-mother and father, he knew that one of them should remain with the pair. He knew he wanted to see the world, only so did his brother.

"I'd find another peaceful village," Seijuro said softly as he sat back and thought. "I am not made to live in the city." The older members all nodded together as the boys seemed to sigh and think.

"We can't leave you two alone," Inuyasha said as his mother chuckled. "You'd die without Sesshomaru and me there to watch over you." His father sighed and looked at his mate exhausted.

"I think they believe to be superior to you, Nishi," she said amused.

"They don't know anything then," Nishi said amused as his mate laughed and nodded. "We've only been here how much longer than they have? I'm going on what, four hundred fifty? Sesshomaru is lucky to be two hundred and Inuyasha is only going on a hundred fifty. But we'll never survive without them." The two chuckled as Seijuro just watched curiously, Rowen was off in his own dreamland. "First things first, we'll have to see if we get any hits on our farmer issue."

_July 25 (Summer)_

She grumbled to herself as she got home from work and the store. She put everything on the kitchen counter and went off to change into comfortable clothes. She had always dreamed of working in the big city, but this is not what she had expected. So far she had been here a year since she graduated college, she knew no one and all she did wake up, work, and sleep. She had always believed she'd enjoy her job, make loads of friends, and go out after work. She smirked as she looked at her mail to see a letter from her two best friends; they were currently in Hawaii for work. They were always traveling.

"Hi mama," she said as she answered her phone.

"Good evening dear, how are you?" her mother asked, it was time for her nightly phone call from home. Granted, they were within the same city, just opposite ends of it.

"I'm okay, just getting home again," she said as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for dinner. She put the rest of the food away as well.

"Really? It's almost seven o'clock," her mother said surprised. "You should be getting done work around five." Kagome smirked; she knew her mother wouldn't like that news.

"Yeah, we have another project going on," Kagome explained as she started up her dinner. "How are things at the shrine?"

"Good, your grandfather has another shipment of items to sell at the shrine," her mother said laughing a little.

"More? He still has those shikon no tama key chains from when I was in middle school," Kagome said exasperated.

"Yeah, he has high hopes this will sell," her mother said positively. "So we shall see in time." Kagome chuckled and nodded as she listened and worked on her dinner. "What are you having for dinner? Not fast food again?"

"No, I'm making a quick stir fry," Kagome answered as she poured a little oil in the pan and allowed it to heat up. She worked on her dinner as she listened to her mother chatter about her brother in school; she had called him before calling Kagome about work. It was a nightly ritual that both of her children looked forward to.

"Hey mama," Kagome said as she sat down with her food after dishing everything out, "I have a question."

"What is it?" her mother asked curiously. Kagome thought about what she wanted to ask.

"Have you ever thought maybe you chose wrong? Like there's something else you could be doing beyond what you are?" Kagome asked as she thought about it. Her mother remained silent as she listened and contemplated her answer.

"Like instead of working for that large company there you feel you would be better off somewhere else?" Her mother asked to clarify.

"Yeah," Kagome said before taking a bite of her food. "Like I feel like I might have chosen wrong." Her mother chuckled as she listened.

"I think if you know what you want to do, you should go do it," her mother said as Kagome sighed and thought about it. She ate as she thought of what her mother said. "What else would you want to do?"

"I don't know, I'm not enjoying living here, I don't like the impersonal end of the city, and really I want something more fulfilling than this." Kagome answered after swallowing her food. Her mother sighed as she seemed to be thinking.

"Well, you could try farming," her mother suggested as Kagome grew a confused look on her face.

"Farming? That's the polar opposite of what I'm doing now, mama," she said surprised. Her mother laughed amused at her.

"You're right, it is," she replied, "but we have the family farm that is in a small town about two days travel if you leave here by train. Your grandfather used to go check on it up until about ten years ago. But I must warn you, the town itself is suffering."

"Suffering? How?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Well, sweetheart, the town is quite old," her mother answered as she thought, "And as such it's lost a lot of residence and other businesses. I receive letters from the family that helps run it and keep it in as best of a working order as they can. But at this point, the town needs a miracle to stay in place." Kagome nodded as she ate and listened, this sounded like a challenge she wanted.

"Well, it sounds like fun," Kagome said as she thought about running a farm. "I'll go out and check it out, if I like it I'll take care of the farm." Her mother chuckled amused at her.

"You can try, but sweetheart you've never grown a plant before," her mother rationed amused. Kagome laughed a little and nodded as she thought about it.

"I'll read up before I go," she said amused. "It can't be that hard." Her mother laughed amused as Kagome chuckled. "I'll hit the library on the way home tomorrow, so I may not be here for our phone call."

"Alright," her mother said enthusiastically, "I'll call closer to nine then, so you can tell me about the books you found." Kagome chuckled amused.

"Sure, maybe we'll both learn," Kagome said amused.

"It'll help my gardens," her mother said happily. Kagome laughed with her before returning to her food. "Will you have animals if you take the farm?"

"Oh I could raise a cow!" Kagome said excitedly. "Yeah, maybe some chickens and a cow. If I do animals, I don't think I'll do too many because of the plants. I'll want to take care of whatever I have going. And if it's just me, I don't want to kill myself doing it all but I'd like to be able to ship it out as well." Her mother chuckled amused.

"It sounds like a plan, but you should see if they have like a planning guide or something as well," her mother offered as she thought of it. Kagome ran off and grabbed a note pad and pen as she wrote down what she wanted to borrow. "Maybe you should buy the books, and then you can read them on your trip as well."

"That's a good idea," Kagome said amused at her mother. They were both already planning out what she was going to do. Kagome wrote down everything she needed to do for the apartment and work as well. After she hung up with her mother, she relaxed a little on the couch with her laptop, reading up on the basics of farming. She chuckled as she wrote to her two best friends, informing them of her pending decision before heading to bed. She was certain she was going to get a rather alarmed response from them but her grandfather would probably be most pleased about someone going to take care of this old property.

_July 27 (Summer)_

Kagome woke up early and smiled as she got ready for her trip. She was only going for a few days, she'd be back the following Tuesday for work, so she didn't take too much time. She had cited a family emergency to get the time off. She grabbed her suitcase and her backpack after eating breakfast and headed off to the train station.

Once on the train, Kagome sat with a giddy smile on her face as she held on to her ticket and prepared her journey. As the conductor passed by and checked her ticket she smiled to herself and pulled the first of her books out. She had bought several, some she was certain would hold more value than others. Her first one was a basic property planning guide for first time farmers, she read various articles about where and when to plant crops. Really she appreciated the ideas that the book offered but figured she'd know more of what she wanted to do once she saw the property. She continued to read as the train rushed over the tracks, stopping at various points for other commuters on its way to the town of Fujigoko.

Kagome stretched as she got off the train and wandered into the town. She sighed as she noticed the inn and realized that it was the only place to stay for the night. Heading in that direction, Kagome walked in the door and waited behind two young men before approaching the rather large human. She had noticed that the two before here were a male hanyou and a male youkai.

"How can I help you, my dear?" the inn keeper asked kindly as he leaned over his book some at her.

"I'd like to rent a room for the night," she said softly as he smiled and nodded. He checked her into a room and offered her a key.

"Just tonight?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes, thank you," she said nodding her head.

"May I ask where your travels are taking one as young as yourself? Off on a wild adventure?" he asked politely.

"Oh no, I wanted to check on my family's property the next town over," she said as he looked at her curiously and nodded. "My grandfather used to check on it until about ten years ago."

"Your name dear?" he asked her curiously.

"I am Higurashi, Kagome," she said with a bow as he grinned at her.

"Your grandfather, he is a priest in Tokyo, yes?" he asked her excitedly. Kagome chuckled and nodded, her grandfather was great at making friends sometimes. "I remember him; he was always such a hoot. I'm surprised you're here to check on the property though, the town isn't slated to last much longer." Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming to see how things are, and if I can help them," she said as he smiled and nodded at her. She could tell he thought it a hopeless cause, but he was also kind enough not to say otherwise. She wandered off to her room and dropped her belongings off before heading to the bar for something to eat. She didn't quite realize how hungry she was until she barely ate that day.

She relaxed in the bar, having ordered her dinner, as the two brothers were not far off from her discussing something and keeping to themselves. She looked around and figured a night in a small town usually meant hanging out at the local tavern and socialize. She accepted her food with a soft smile and thanks before eating and continued her people watching.

"So, you're headed to the next town?" a girl asked her curiously. Kagome looked at her surprised and nodded as the woman sat with her and looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"My family owns property and they wanted me to check in on it, we haven't been able to do so in so long we wanted to see if there was anything valuable to our family there," Kagome answered with a shrug. "I'm the only one capable of making the trip." The woman looked at her curiously.

"Oh really?" she asked surprised as Kagome nodded. "Those two are brothers, they live in what's left of that town, not that there's much. Really they're two of six members remaining." Kagome nodded as she listened. "They're the Takahashi brothers; Sesshomaru is the older and full youkai, Inuyasha is the hanyou and younger." Kagome nodded as she returned to eating her food, she didn't want to bother the brothers and it wasn't this girl's concern why she was going where.

"Kagura, leave Miss Higurashi alone," the inn keeper said as he walked in and sat down at the counter to a beer. The girl looked at him crossly and stormed off to go back to work as the two brothers looked at her curiously. "You boys should go introduce yourselves." The older nodded in agreement and the two got up and joined her. Kagome looked at them surprised but continued her dinner.

"Higurashi, your family owns a farm in our town," the younger said as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm headed that way to check on the property, mama wanted to make sure there was nothing of value there for us since your father had written her about the town failing." She said as the two nodded. "But I wanted to look around anyway, I'm looking to relocate and if I can be of some help I want to be."

"Unless you can get everything up and running and start bringing prosperity to the town," the older brother said as she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That is what I understand," she said nodding in agreement. "I'm sure once I get a lay of the land and such, I can figure something out. I'm only here until Monday morning before I have to head back. By then I'll have made a final decision." The two nodded as they listened and realized she didn't care what they were saying about the town.

"Well, then in the morning, you can come with us since we'll be headed back home anyway," the oldest said as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, thank you," she said as he nodded in agreement. "I'm Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, this is Inuyasha," he said as she smiled and nodded to them both. Inuyasha was obviously unconvinced but she figured with what she read on her way to Fujigoko she would be some help.

* * *

Alrighty! So, I'm re-working this story, not because I didn't like it (I love this story actually) but because I am attempting to keep the characters closer to what they are in their own anime and I wanted to add a little more to it. I really hope you like the upgrade to the chapters!

There will be dates to show how the story progresses, some chapters will be multiple days others will be a day in and of themselves, it really depends on what happens and if I wanted it to be multiple chapters or not. ~Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_July 28 (Summer)_

Kagome woke up with the sun and found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ready to go as well. She lifted her bags onto the back of the wagon, among other supplies she figured they'd need in town until they all decided to head out, before being helped up and heading off. They arrived in town about noon to see their father and mother outside working. The two were quite surprised when Kagome got down off the wagon as well.

"You never said you sent for help," Inuyasha said as his father looked at him confused. Inuyasha motioned to Kagome, who just smirked as she stepped forward.

"Mr. Takahashi, I am Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself holding her hand out. The older inu youkai looked at her surprised as his sons watched curiously. His mate smiled widely as she walked over and took the girl's hand.

"Kagome, what a beautiful name!" she said happily as she shook the girl's hand. "My name is Izayoi; this is Nishi, and welcome!" Kagome smiled at her and nodded. "But how did you know to come?"

"Mama and I were talking a few nights ago, and she was telling me everything from the letters," Kagome explained as the five of them headed inside together. "I was looking for a career change and we figured if I were still able to, I'd run the farm." Izayoi looked at her surprised and smiled as she nodded.

"That's wonderful!" she said happily as Kagome smiled and nodded. "But you don't have a lot with you?"

"I'm here until Monday," Kagome explained. "I hadn't fully made up my mind to fully move here yet, but so far I've been enjoying everything. I can't wait to see the property and get to work." Izayoi smiled and nodded as Nishi looked at her as he seemed to think.

"Then allow me to show you to the farm," he said as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. He led her through the empty town; two buildings between them and even the beginning of her property were seen. Kagome looked around surprised at how everything looked, they had obviously been working to preserve as much as possible. "As you can see, we're at our wits end," he explained as they walked.

"Yes, mama said it was pretty bad," she agreed as he nodded.

"That's because that's what I told her," he told her as Kagome listened. "I didn't think she'd send her daughter to fix things."

"She didn't think it either," Kagome replied with a smile. "And honestly, I'm a new farmer in every sense of the word; grandpa didn't train us to take this property. I think he might have hoped my brother Souta would, but he's in America for school." Nishi nodded as he listened and walked with her. They walked through a small grove of trees as Kagome looked around. "These trees are too badly damaged to keep, they don't look like they've provided in years."

"No, they haven't," he agreed as he looked at her curiously. "But this is your property; all we did was maintain the buildings so they wouldn't be run down if anyone did come out here." Kagome nodded in agreement as she looked at one that was closer to the road and pulled a pocket knife out of her book bag. Nishi watched as she cut away some of the bark and shook her head.

"No, these are all dead," she mumbled as she seemed to sigh and think. "I'll have to take them out so I can replant new ones to get them situated. Maybe once I get back I can do that…" She walked with him towards the house to see her fields next, they were overgrown and needed tilling, there were boulders here and there, but nothing she couldn't prepare for. "I can start this while I'm here."

"You know what you're doing for someone who's never done this before," he commented as she chuckled and nodded.

"I've read a lot on my way here," she replied as he chuckled and nodded. "I made sure to learn as much as possible." They came upon the buildings to find the barn, what looked to be a coop, and her house. None of it was very large, but it was perfect for a starting farmer. Kagome walked up to the house and looked it over; the roof looked good and wasn't sagging anywhere.

"We just changed out the roof, the last one was getting pretty beat up," he informed her as she nodded and they walked into the house, "nothing inside has been touched except to turn off the water and such. But we can definitely get you started back up." Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement as she put her book bag on the table and rolled her suit case towards the living room. "Your grandfather was the one to cover the furniture in plastic and such to keep it safe."

"Yeah, that sounds like grandpa," she chuckled as she nodded in agreement as she pulled at the plastic a bit and started to rip it off the couch and such. "The couch could probably afford either a reupholster or just replacing. The wooden furniture is fine." She looked in the fire place and played with the flue a bit. "Everything else looks in working order." She turned to Nishi as he seemed to watch her curiously.

"So, you think you can help us?" he mused as she smirked and crossed her arms as she looked at him curiously.

"I think I can help you," she said nodding her head. "Unfortunately, this season is lost to us, but next season I can start working on crops." He looked at her surprised as he thought about it. "And I can produce enough to ship them."

"Alright, Miss Higurashi," he said nodding in agreement as he waved her along, "lets introduce you to the other two members of the town." He led her back into the abandoned town to see Rowen and Seijuro talking with a rather excited Izayoi. All three stopped talking as they noticed Kagome walking up with Nishi.

"Wow," Rowen said surprised as Seijuro looked at her curiously. Kagome smiled at both of them as the two stopped before them.

"Rowen is the man to talk about shipping anything out of town to," Nishi informed her as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement, "and Seijuro is our grocer. The two of them may very well be useful to you in the beginning." Kagome held her hand out and shook Seijuro's hand before turning to Rowen. He smiled and kissed her hand, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolling their eyes as they watched while walking up.

"It's a pleasure to meet one as beautiful as you," Rowen said as he let her hand go. "You are a farmer?"

"We shall see," Kagome said amused as he chuckled and nodded.

"A new one! That is wonderful!" he said happily as Kagome looked at him curiously. "Any farmer is most welcome in our little town, especially one as beautiful as you."

"You are quite kind," Kagome said blushing as they all seemed to stand there looking at her. "The farm is in pretty bad shape; the trees of the orchard should definitely be chopped down and replaced as they're all dead."

"Seriously? That's like seventy-five trees!" Inuyasha said exasperated already. He knew what was coming from his father; they were all going to help her get the farm running.

"Yes, well unfortunately dead trees don't produce anything," Kagome told him while shrugging innocently. "If we want to get something produced and shipped out to put the town back on the map, we need to get the farm up and running and that means the fields cleaned up and fully tilled for next season, the trees removed from the orchard and replaced with new ones. It's not going to be an easy transition."

"I can provide new trees, once you're prepared for them," Seijuro volunteered as Kagome smiled and nodded. "And I have seeds for crops for the next season already coming in shipment; they should be here by mid next week."

"Alright, I'll take five bags of each type," Kagome told him as he nodded in agreement while Inuyasha looked at her surprised. Sesshomaru listened in as Kagome grinned at them. "I have to head back to Tokyo on Monday, but if everything goes smoothly, I should be back permanently by the weekend. I'll start planting as soon as I return. Once the crops are planted and I have everything on that front handled, I'll take care of the trees. Where should I put the wood?" Nishi looked at her surprised.

"That's a lot of work for one person to do," he commented as Kagome shook her head and shrugged.

"Higurashi's are hardworking people," she said as he smirked at her, "as I'm sure my grandfather would have told you years ago. Besides, I wouldn't want to impose on anyone with the work I need done." Nishi shook his head as Sesshomaru seemed to watch silently.

"No, you're no imposition," he said shaking his head. "Sesshomaru, can we use two steer to help with the tilling of the fields?"

"Of course," he said nodding in agreement as Kagome looked at him surprised. "Also I can have a horse set up with a wagon for the wood waiting as we remove the trees and I'm certain the old field would be fine to store the wood as firewood for everyone for the winter season coming up." Nishi nodded in agreement as he thought about it. Izayoi smiled as she listened in and prepared to make hardy meals for everyone who would be working so hard.

The rest of the day was spent planning as Kagome explained where she was putting everything to Nishi, Sesshomaru, and Seijuro as they walked the property with her. Inuyasha had taken her tools to make sure they were in working order as Rowen seemed to have vanished with the excuse to alerting his contacts outside of the town about a new farmer joining them. Izayoi was in her garden grabbing whatever was ripe to cook a welcoming meal for Kagome.

"Hey mother," Inuyasha called as he came in with the tools and set them by the door. She smiled as she set the table and looked at her pup.

"Hello sweetheart," she greeted him as she made sure she had seven places set up. "Isn't this exciting? A farmer finally moved in!"

"A farmer who doesn't know what she's doing," he reminded her unconvinced as Izayoi sighed and nodded in agreement as she sat down with him and looked at him curiously. "What if this still fails?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be," she answered as she shrugged and looked at him. "But if it works, it will be a great thing. I know it looks dim now, the future, but we can only try our best." Inuyasha nodded as he watched her get up and start getting the food on the table.

"Do you want some help?" he asked her worriedly.

"Oh no," she said happily as she finished setting everything out.

"Is that all the food?" he asked surprised as his mother laughed and shook her head.

"No," she said happily as he sighed and nodded in agreement. "We still have half a steer from your brother and the garden is still full of vegetables that aren't quite ready yet. But this is a good welcome meal and with everything that is going to be happening, it should be hearty. We're going to need our strength to accomplish this all." Inuyasha nodded as everyone started to walk in, Kagome being seated as Nishi and Seijuro seemed to be discussing a few things with her as Sesshomaru looked tired.

"Check on the animals?" Inuyasha asked him softly.

"Yes, they are fed and watered for the night." His older brother said nodding in agreement. Inuyasha sighed as they all started to serve themselves before the chatter seemed to die away as everyone enjoyed their food.

"Your tools are all set, they are in working order," Inuyasha said as he pointed at the door after dinner.

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily. "How much do I owe you? I'll send it as soon as I get back to Tokyo." Inuyasha shook his head.

"If this works, it'll be nothing," he answered as she smiled and shook her head. Kagome figured she'd be mailing him money anyway once she got back to Tokyo, she was already sending Seijuro the money for the seeds before closing out her account so she'd have what she needed when she got here.

"So tomorrow I'll start on the fields," Kagome announced as Nishi nodded in agreement.

"Inuyasha and Rowen will be assisting you," Nishi said as Kagome nodded, Inuyasha didn't like being volunteered for anything, but figured it wasn't worth the fight with his father at the moment. Rowen just grinned and nodded as he thought of what he could do to help her with the fields.

After dinner Kagome headed to her own house, graciously thanking Izayoi for dinner and wishing everyone a good evening before leaving, as the others watched her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked rather unconvinced as Nishi seemed more contemplative than anything, Izayoi was obviously excited about it all, as was Rowen, and Seijuro mentioned something about their final fighting chance. She pulled out her cell phone and realized she had a weak signal but tried to call home anyway.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi said answering the phone.

"Hi mama!" Kagome said happily as she relaxed on a bench outside of her house, figuring this was the best spot for a signal.

"Kagome! Hello sweetheart! How was your trip?" Mrs. Higurashi asked excitedly.

"Good," Kagome answered as she sighed and thought, "It's worse here than we thought, mama. The farm is in pretty bad shape."

"You can't do anything to help?" her mother asked worriedly.

"No, we're going to put up one hell of a fight," Kagome said shaking her head. "I kind of don't want to go back to work, I'd like to stay here and get everything under control. I already have to take out the entire orchard and replant it, the fields are overgrown and need tilling, and I'd like to get the seeds down for next season as soon as possible." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she listened to her daughter list everything off.

"Well, I can go move the last of your stuff out of the apartment," her mother told her amused, "and mail it all to you. What's left?"

"My dishes, some books, and really my clothes," Kagome listed it off as she thought about it. "I don't need the furniture, so you can sell that, but I also need to take care of my bank account and such." Mrs. Higurashi seemed to hum as she listened and was writing down what was needed.

"I can take care of everything," her mother said as Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'd just write letters to your boss and landlord explaining you weren't coming back." Kagome nodded, that way everything was in writing so they couldn't be upset with her.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," Kagome agreed.

"I'll go tomorrow, so plan on just staying there," Mrs. Higurashi instructed as Kagome smirked at herself while listening to her mother. "What are the Takahashi's like?"

"Very nice," Kagome said as she thought about it, "I think I surprised them though, they weren't quite sure how to handle me. Nishi seems to have a renewed hope about fixing everything, Izayoi seems to be just happy I'm here, their oldest Sesshomaru doesn't seem one way or another, and the younger son Inuyasha seems rather distrusting. But the other two members, Rowen and Seijuro seem quite pleased I'm here as well."

"They've been through a lot," Mrs. Higurashi rationalized how they all were, "so give them time to come around. But I'm happy you enjoy it there, I know father was always worried the farm would never get used because family members were always too busy for it." Kagome nodded as she listened and smiled as the sun set and the sky started to change from bright blue to an inky midnight.

"They have the place pretty much under control, all of the houses are set up for disuse so they don't fall into disrepair too quickly," Kagome told her mother as she thought of what she observed, "they are ready to give up though. I figured after next season we'd see what happens." Mrs. Higurashi hummed in response as she listened. They spoke for a bit longer about various topics, Kagome had a happy conversation with her grandfather who seemed grateful she was there. As she hung up the phone she looked to see the stars out, the moon hanging in the sky shaped like a smile, and a cool breeze blowing by. She figured in the morning, at breakfast, she'd announce her final decision and how she wasn't leaving town but staying to help as best she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_July 29 (Summer)_

The next morning Kagome joined everyone for breakfast as they all seemed to plan out what they were doing so they could get as much done as possible. When Kagome told them about the conversation with her mother the night before, they all seemed to grin even wider at the idea that she wasn't going to be leaving at all to get everything started. They ate breakfast and Kagome headed to the field with Inuyasha and Rowen in tow while Sesshomaru went off to check and take care of his animals, Nishi and Seijuro had a few other things to attend to, and Izayoi was in her own garden preparing for both lunch and dinner that night. Kagome sighed as the three looked at the field, Inuyasha shaking his head in disbelief.

"You'd be better off starting a new set of fields elsewhere," he grumbled as Kagome shook her head.

"No, either way we have to cut down the grasses, remove them, and re-till the ground so it can handle the crops," Kagome informed them as Rowen smiled widely at her. He loved having her there, if for nothing else than the fact that she was quite pretty. "I think if we just focus on this in stages we'll get it done faster."

"Sounds like a plan," Rowen said as Kagome took out her scythe and prepared to work.

"I have two more at the shop, I'll run and grab them," Inuyasha recalled as Kagome nodded in agreement. Rowen watched him head off as he prepared to turn to Kagome but she was already in the field cutting down the grasses. He watched impressed as she moved fairly quickly through the grass before getting the idea to head after her and start gathering it in a pile at one corner of the field. Inuyasha watched the two as he came back to see a quarter of the field trimmed and the grasses piled up.

"So you can swing a scythe," he noted as he tossed one to Rowen and the two worked on their own fields. Kagome looked at him confused as she sighed and went back to work on her own field. By lunch time the three had four of the original fields trimmed down with heaping piles of grass in the center.

"Maybe Sesshomaru can use this," Rowen suggested as Inuyasha shrugged as his father and Seijuro joined them.

"Looks good you three," Nishi called impressed at the fields. "How many are left?"

"I think the original plans that I found in the house showed the property with six fields," Kagome answered as she panted a little.

"You three should relax a bit and drink something to avoid dehydration," Seijuro advised as Nishi nodded in agreement. He went off to grab some water for them as Rowen went back to work while Kagome went back to raking up her grasses. Inuyasha finished cutting up his field as well as his father looked at the fields. Kagome may have been an amateur farmer, but she was definitely getting things cleaned up like a professional.

"Shame Sesshomaru doesn't just let his animals in here to eat this shit," Inuyasha grumbled as he finished up with his field while Kagome laughed a little in agreement.

"That would be beneficial to both parties," Rowen agreed as he finished piling up the grasses in his field. "But we're down to two fields left."

"Good thing," Inuyasha grumbled as he headed to the next field only to find Kagome there working without a word. He watched as the sweat seemed to streak down her face, her ponytail soaked as well as her clothes, and yet she had a smile on her face as she worked. Seijuro returned with a pitcher of water and some cups for them as Nishi watched curiously. Immediately both boys made sure Kagome had the first glass before they had their own.

"Before today is done I'll be able to start pulling this grass up," Kagome determined as she rested a little while Nishi nodded and listened.

"Or the steers can," Sesshomaru informed her as he joined them and looked at the four fields done and the last two being worked on. "You've accomplished a lot in half a day; by yourself this would have taken two days at least." Kagome nodded in agreement with a grin.

"Yes, thank you to both of you for helping," Kagome said to Inuyasha and Rowen who merely shrugged.

"I can bring the steers over tomorrow morning, that way they can work all day on this," Sesshomaru recommended as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"And I can start in the orchard across the path, that way if there are any issues I can be close by to address them," Kagome said in agreement. Sesshomaru nodded but figured there'd be no issues. Once the first tilling was done, they could pull out the clumps of grass and such and toss them wherever before tilling it two more times to get the soil in perfect shape for the crop seeds. "Can you use all this grass?"

"We can pile it up and take it to the animals," Sesshomaru confirmed as he picked up some of it and nodded. "They'll eat it." Kagome nodded in agreement with a smile as Sesshomaru looked around at all the grass in the fields. There were enough grasses to feed his animals for a few days.

"Then we'll go get the wagon ready for the grasses as you lot finish up," Nishi chimed in pleased that it was all working out nicely. They all nodded in agreement before the two inu youkai headed off while Seijuro watched over them. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rowen went off back to work getting everything ready and finishing up the clean up job.

They spent the afternoon cleaning up all the grass and loading it into the wagon. Sesshomaru assisted in getting everything done and once they were they were quite impressed with the size of the fields. Kagome figured the five bags of each seed type, even if not used this year, would be enough for her. She sighed as she sat down on the ground of one of the fields and grinned up at the five males towering over her.

"How can you grin like that after that much work?" Inuyasha grumbled rubbing at his shoulder a little. Kagome chuckled and shrugged as she looked around.

"Because it was a good job done," she answered as he sighed and nodded in agreement. "I mean, how many people can actually say they have freed their fields from the clutches of wild grasses like this? Beyond the fact that this means by this time tomorrow the fields will be ready for seeding soon." Seijuro and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as Rowen seemed to laugh at her.

"Your insanity is contagious," Inuyasha accused her eyeing the human beside him. "I'm going to go grab a shower before dinner." Kagome nodded and shrugged off his negativity as his father sighed and shook his head. Kagome got help up from Rowen as the two seemed to chuckle at all the work they've put in so far.

"Tomorrow will be the hard work," she mused as she looked at the orchard. "I think I want to do the same thing after we take out all the trees, just chop everything down to the ground and then replant." Sesshomaru looked at it all and nodded as he thought about it.

"Makes sense, then you can get to the trees without worrying about what's in those grasses," he agreed. He watched as she nodded and turned towards the farm.

"I'm going to shower, I probably smell terrible," she announced as she headed off. "See you all at dinner!" Seijuro and Rowen smirked at her as Nishi and Sesshomaru shook their heads at the surprising human girl.

Kagome showered and sighed as she sat down at her dinner table and wrote everything out in a journal she picked up to record what she was doing. She smiled as she wrote about the field work and the help she received from Inuyasha and Rowen, how they gave all the grass to Sesshomaru and that tomorrow he'd use two steer to help till the fields until they were seed ready. She smiled as she planned on what she wanted to do for the orchard before getting up with a stretch and heading off to dinner at the Takahashi's. Today she was officially moved into her new home in her new town and preparing her new life.

"So, we have to discuss your seeds," Seijuro said as they sat at dinner. Kagome nodded as she listened. "For autumn, right now, there are available seven crop and two flowering types. Do you want five of each? Thus almost fifty bags of seeds?"

"Oh! Maybe two bags of the flowers," Kagome replied thoughtfully as he nodded. "But yes, the crops themselves, I want five of each." Seijuro nodded as he listened and would put the order through for her in the morning. Rowen grinned as he thought of the various crops that would be coming their way at the end of the season. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome curiously as he thought about it. She could probably spread three bags a piece in the fields, but he wasn't going to argue with her if she wanted extra.

Sesshomaru walked Kagome home after dinner and discussions of plans were over. He looked at her curiously as she seemed to be off in her own little world of ideas. As they passed onto her property he figured something should be said.

"Thank you," he proceeded as she looked at him surprised, "for coming out here. Father and Izayoi were quite depressed to realize they had to give up their home. They've been here for at least a hundred fifty years and when it came down to the decision to give ourselves a certain period of time before leaving, they didn't like it."

"Thank you for holding out this long, I know things couldn't have been easy for you all," Kagome said as he nodded. "When did the last person move out of town?"

"It was actually the butcher," he told her as she nodded and listened, "about three months ago. He taught me a few of the finer points of butchering, the steer are normally taken to Fujigoko for sale but I always keep a few for our own supply of food, so I could do it myself. He said he wanted to stay, but there was nothing here for us to stay for. He had been here as long as father and Izayoi." She sighed and shook her head as she thought about it.

"Well, we'll just have to attract a new one," she said confidently as he looked at her curiously. "We'll fix things; it's just going to take a little time and some teamwork. I'm still learning, I'd never lie about it, but I like how things are going so far and my books say we're on the right track." Sesshomaru smirked at her as she seemed to think about everything. He watched as she made her way into her own home and seemed to shake his head before heading home himself.

_July 30 (Summer)_

Kagome woke up the next morning and found Sesshomaru and the steer already at work in the fields. The first tilling seemed to be well underway as they moved to the second field and already it was looking much better for planting. She smiled as she went into her barn and grabbed her axe and shovel for the orchard. As she put everything aside for what she wanted to do Nishi showed up to herd them all to breakfast.

"Eat up before getting to work," Izayoi lectured as Sesshomaru just looked at her while Kagome grinned amused. "You'll make yourself sick."

"The steer are doing the hard work and I don't get sick," he reminded her as she sighed and shook her head while everyone served themselves breakfast. Nishi chuckled at his mate's exasperation with his oldest pup as he ate. He knew today Kagome would be in the orchard, he was making Inuyasha help her again as Rowen headed into town to pick up the supplies and such that were being ordered in. He was also taking out the orders for Seijuro and Kagome.

"If I haven't made it back by nightfall, I'm staying in town," Rowen informed Kagome as she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Work hard but not too hard." He kissed her hand as Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he headed off to chop down the trees. Kagome blushed and watched him off before heading to the orchard and starting to work on the trees, Sesshomaru was back in the fields turning the ground with the steer.

"You lot are accomplishing a lot," Nishi said impressed as he came around noontime to see how they were doing. Kagome and Inuyasha had taken care of about six trees, roots and all, while Sesshomaru was on the final pass of the first field. "Soon we'll have seeds and the crops can begin to be planted." Kagome smiled and nodded as she stopped to rest and grab a drink. Seijuro was there again to make sure no one over taxed themselves and drank plenty of water.

"This orchard will take the longest," Inuyasha stressed as he tossed some wood into a pile. "With everything dead, it's coming down and up easily but making it manageable is the hard part. Then we have to cut all this grass down and then plant the new trees."

"That won't be until winter anyway," Kagome informed him as Seijuro nodded in agreement as Inuyasha looked at her confused. "You should plant trees when they're dormant, thus during winter, then during the spring they acclimate better to their new location."

"Seriously? What do you do at night? Just read?" he asked her as Kagome shrugged and nodded as Nishi chuckled amused.

"Sometimes, pup, that's the best way to learn something," Nishi confirmed as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. "Besides, what else is she going to do?" Inuyasha shrugged as Kagome giggled with Seijuro before heading back into the trees and starting to cut at one of them.

As dinner approached Sesshomaru finished up the fields, he took the steer back to the pens he kept the animals as Kagome and Inuyasha finished up with the last of what they were doing. By the end of the day they had twelve trees down out of the seventy-five standing, four of them were fully chopped up and piled awaiting to go on the wagon that was going to take it to the temporary lumber yard. Kagome had cut down the grasses around where they had freed the dead trees from and the wood was piled up in a neat pile by the front of the orchard, as was the grass that Sesshomaru could take to feed the animals. The next day would have the wagon to start moving the wood out of the way.

"Kagome," Seijuro mused as Kagome nodded while working, "you've quickly acclimated to everything here." She smiled and shrugged with a nod. "It's like you've been here forever."

"That's true," she said amused, "but I don't think my farm would be so badly rundown if I were here forever." He chuckled and nodded as they watched Inuyasha join them. "But you two head home and I'll see you at dinner; I think we're done for the day." They nodded in agreement as they turned to head off. "And thank you for all of your help yesterday and today." They both turned to her to see her bowing before them. "Seriously, without your help, I'd never be this far." She stood up as Inuyasha shrugged and nodded before heading off as Seijuro smiled and nodded in agreement before wandering off again as well. Kagome smiled and headed off to her own house and prepared to relax after cleaning up.

* * *

This version should read the same as the original version, just with more added to it and what not, some chapters might just remain as they are. ~ Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_September 3 (Autumn)_

Kagome had gained control over her fields and was gaining control of her orchard daily. By the time her seeds came in for the fields she had about twenty-five of the dead trees chopped down and roots pulled up out of the ground, really she knew this would be the heaviest and hardest work. She smiled as she headed to breakfast, fully planning if her seeds didn't come in the day before she'd be attacking the orchard again. Rowen, as it turned out, went to town Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays to give them time to create supplies to ship out.

"Good news!" Rowen announced as he walked into the house with everyone at breakfast. They all looked up from their food at him as he grinned and held up the bags of seeds. "Kagome's seeds have come in, so we can start planting today!" Everyone seemed to smile and prepare for the work that came with planting the fields.

"That's wonderful," Kagome praised as Rowen left a box full of the bags by the doorway.

"This is just one crate, I left the others by the fields," he informed her as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to start planting," she said as he nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can plant those," Inuyasha instructed her as he ate, "I'll continue on the trees." Kagome looked at him surprised as Seijuro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll help Inuyasha," Rowen agreed without being asked. Kagome grinned at the two and nodded as they all ate.

"We shall have crops here before we know it," Seijuro said pleased, "This'll be a first in quite a few years." Nishi nodded in agreement as Izayoi looked quite tempted to cry at the idea of the farm being back up and running. Her mate kissed her hand as they seemed relieved to realize their home may very well be saved.

"First get the seeds in the ground and we'll see how they handle," Sesshomaru advised, "no sense getting our hopes up on bad seeds." They all nodded in agreement as Kagome smirked a little at him as he had a ghost of a smile for her as well. She ate happily as Inuyasha prepared for another day of hard work.

"Also, Kagome," Rowen said as he remembered it, "there were several boxes for you at the post office, so I brought them and put them in your house." Kagome looked at him confused as he shrugged.

"Oh!" Kagome said surprised as she thought of it. "That might be the last of my stuff from mama! She cleaned out my apartment for me so that I could stay here and make sure everything was taken care of." Rowen chuckled and nodded as he listened while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her surprised. She grinned at their surprise before eating again.

"So you're all moved out of Tokyo then?" Izayoi asked curiously. Kagome smiled and nodded as she enjoyed the food. Kagome loved that she could eat here, but she was more excited to start cooking at home.

"I should be," she confirmed as she swallowed her food, "that was the plan. I'm sure there are a few other trinkets from my room at mama's as well. At this point I don't have to leave the town and I'm sure once everything is settled here and probably come spring time, I'll start to get visitors from either my friends or mama and grandpa." Nishi nodded as Izayoi smiled at the idea.

They finished breakfast and Kagome led Inuyasha and Rowen off to work as Seijuro went for his water to keep an eye on them with. Sesshomaru headed off to take care of his animals as Nishi and Izayoi took care of their house. Everyone was busy with plans for their day.

The day wore on; Kagome had her field of bell peppers and field of pumpkins planted when Nishi came to them with a young woman following behind. Everyone stopped and walked up to the path to see who it was as Nishi grinned at them. The young woman was obviously just as curious about them as they were here.

"I'd like to introduce our newest town's member," Nishi announced as they all looked at her surprised, "this is Kino, Makoto, she is a baker. Makoto, this is Higurashi, Kagome, our farmer, Hashiba, Rowen, our mail carrier, and my youngest son Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and nodded as the guys looked at her confused.

"What brings you our little village?" Kagome asked happily as Makoto smiled.

"I was trying to set up shop in Fujigoko and the baker there chased me out," Makoto answered with a sigh. "She apparently doesn't do well with competition." Kagome sighed and nodded, the woman probably hadn't had competition from anyone in years if ever.

"I understand that, well you're most welcome here," Kagome said happily. "I love sweets, if you ever need someone to taste them." Makoto laughed and nodded as Nishi chuckled as the others watched the girls. Inuyasha and Rowen greeted her, but then went back to the orchard as Seijuro went back to monitoring them.

"So, what is going on here?" Makoto asked curiously.

"The trees of the orchard are long since beyond fruit bearing and are quite dead," Kagome replied with a sigh. "So we're cutting them down and preparing the ground for new trees. I am planting the fall crops as they work over there here. So far I have bell peppers and pumpkins fully planted." Makoto smiled and nodded as she listened.

"That's great! I can't wait until your trees mature, and then I can make all sorts of pies and such," Makoto told her happily as Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement. Nishi was quite surprised at how well the girls were already getting along. Kagome watched as Nishi took her back to town to show her a few buildings that would work for her bakery as Kagome went back to her plants. By the time she wanted to clean up and get ready for dinner she had four of the fields planted and watered.

"Eat up everyone, I'm sure you all worked extra hard today," Izayoi announced happily as they all sat down but noticed Nishi missing.

"Where's the old man?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Oh, someone else came to town today, he's showing him houses as well," Izayoi informed him happily as Makoto helped her set up the table. Inuyasha looked at her surprised as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I just got done getting the shop and house Makoto chose returned to living conditions." Sesshomaru informed his half-brother. Inuyasha nodded as he started to eat, he'd have helped if he wasn't working in the orchard for Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," Kagome apologized as he looked at her surprised. "I didn't mean for Inuyasha to ignore his other duties helping me." Sesshomaru smiled weakly and shook his head as Inuyasha shot her a look before returning to his food. Sesshomaru noticed his younger brother's glance and wanted to chuckle. It was obvious that it'd be interesting for all three young men in the town with just Kagome and now Makoto. Though Nishi and Izayoi never were pushy about it, they knew one day their parents would want them to get mated and settle down.

"It's quite alright," he replied as she smiled and nodded, "if it assists you and helps you prepare the farm for full use and production, I cannot argue." Kagome nodded as she started to eat as Izayoi chuckled and watched them all. Rowen shook his head as Makoto chuckled a little and looked at Kagome amused. She figured she'd have them around her pinky quick enough.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Nishi said as he walked in with the new towns member, he was an ookami youkai. "This is Kouga; he's a hunter and has also joined us finding even Fujigoko too crowded for his liking." Kagome smiled as Kouga kissed her, Makoto, and Izayoi's hands before sitting down to join in the conversation. "Makoto is our new baker; Kagome recently joined us as our farmer."

"Very nice," Kouga approved with a wide smile as he looked at both women. "If either of you ladies needs any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"I think Kagome has all the help she needs," Inuyasha grumbled softly as Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Has the farm work been too much for you?" Kouga asked her curiously.

"No, but the farm was not been kept up in about ten years, maybe longer," Kagome explained as he nodded and listened. "I started planting the fields today and we've been forced to remove and replace the entire orchard. We've removed about thirty-six of the trees so far." Kouga nodded as he listened.

"Yes, that does seem daunting. Tomorrow, if you would allow me, I'd like to help in any way I can." Kouga offered as Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be busy settling in and such," Kagome said as he shook his head.

"The farm will become the heart of the town as it revitalizes," Kouga insisted as she sighed and nodded in agreement, "it would be only right to assist in getting it up and running first." Nishi nodded in agreement as Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm honored to have your help," Kagome agreed as Kouga grinned even wider at her. Inuyasha glared at him, Sesshomaru didn't look overly thrilled at the ookami either.

"I must say, Kagome," Rowen chuckled, "helping you has guaranteed I sleep well at night." Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can agree with that statement as well," she replied amused. "But it is a good weariness at the end of a day we've worked hard on." Rowen nodded in agreement as Izayoi and Nishi smiled pleased with their conversation. "I'm so excited to have the crops almost all planted, soon they'll be growing."

"It will be nice to have some farm fresh produce again," Izayoi said nodding in agreement. "We have our little garden, but it's not like having a full farm with a nice variety of plants." Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"And you can also grow fruits and I can use them to create all kinds of goodies," Makoto said happily. Sesshomaru looked at the baker girl and had already figured he wouldn't be interested in her half as much as he found Kagome interesting. He also determined by the looks of high interest from Inuyasha and Kouga that they'd be his greatest competition. Rowen smiled at Makoto and nodded as he listened to her talk about what she loved to bake.

"So, Kouga," Kagome asked as they all finished up with dinner and cleaned up, "where did you come from?"

"A small town about two days north of here," he answered as she nodded and figured he meant by train. "My clan is up that way, they were quite surprised when I said I wanted to move out on my own and prove myself. Father wept, which was a first time I've ever seen it."

"You were his heir," Nishi said pointedly as Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but so far my sister and younger brother are both mated before I am, I told him to train them up instead," Kouga replied with a shrug. "I'm not all that cut out to be a leader." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he got up to go relax by the fire since he had bathed and was in newer clothes for dinner. Sesshomaru finished putting everything in the kitchen before joining him and the two started a usual after dinner friendly game of go. Kagome sat and watched them curiously as Kouga, Rowen, and Nishi spoke softly for a bit.

"Kagome, tell me when you're ready and I'll walk you home," Inuyasha told her before taking his move. Sesshomaru sat back and watched what he was doing as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. Really she could go home at any time, but she figured she'd stay until they were done their game.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take her," Kouga announced as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up at him as Kagome chuckled and blushed a little. Makoto giggled and shook her head as Nishi and Izayoi looked on curiously. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would walk Kagome home every night after dinner, despite the town being deserted he and Sesshomaru both insisted it was because they were worried something may happen to her in the dark. No one had quite realized it was because there were three, now four, available bachelors and only one, now two, bachelorettes in town.

"It's no trouble," Kagome said shaking her head, "I can walk home on my own." Inuyasha shook his head as Sesshomaru sighed.

"No, your property is ripped up right now," Inuyasha rationalized, "you can't see well in the dark. Remember last night? You almost fell in that hole. You should be escorted by someone who can see better in the dark." Kagome sighed and nodded, she remembered that he had flipped out about it too. At least, she remembered him yelling something about her possibly breaking her ankle and dying out here.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha," Kagome insisted as he shook his head.

"It is a good idea while we get everything set up," Nishi agreed with the boys. "Someone should walk you home." Makoto wanted to laugh as Rowen smirked while watching. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stood up as Kouga leaned on a wall and watched amused.

"You two are already home," Kouga explained to them as Kagome seemed to sigh and shake her head as she listened to them bicker, "I have to head out anyway. It's only smarter for me to take her home and then head home myself." Izayoi looked at her mate as he chuckled and sat at the table as he seemed to be working things out on one of the houses. Seijuro headed home, ignoring them all as he was exhausted himself.

"Rowen, walk me home?" Makoto asked chuckling as he smiled and nodded, leading her out of the house. Kagome sighed and shook her head as Izayoi waved her into the kitchen.

"They'll be a bit," she said laughing a little as Kagome shook her head.

"It's not funny," she bemoaned as the older woman laughed.

"Yes it is," she chuckled as Kagome shot her a look. "The boys very rarely argue like this unless they really want something." Kagome just shook her head as she smiled. "Be flattered."

"Maybe I can sneak out the back…" Kagome muttered as Izayoi smiled and shrugged.

"Alright," Nishi snapped getting annoyed with the three as Kagome and Izayoi returned from the kitchen, "you three shut up for five minutes?" Kagome smiled and noticed the glance her way from Nishi. She knew he understood her point of view.

"Alright, let's go all three of you," she grumbled as Izayoi chuckled as all three moved to walk her out.

"Wait, all three?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome sighed.

"Either you keep up or I walk myself home," she announced as she opened the door and headed out of the house as Sesshomaru just moved behind her with Kouga in tow.

"Women," Inuyasha grumbled as he stormed out after them, his parents both bursting out with laughter at the three boys as they vanished into the darkness to walk the farmer home.

"She may want to stay, but she probably won't with those three constantly fighting over her," Nishi chuckled shaking his head as his mate chuckled and shrugged.

"She'll put them in their places," she giggled as she sat down and looked at him amused, "when she has the energy and time to plan against them all." Nishi chuckled and nodded as the two relaxed in front of the fire and enjoyed the peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

_September 6 (Autumn)_

Kagome managed to get all of her fields planted and used the flower seeds around various points on the physical farm property with her house. The orchard, which was expected to be such a slow process, was about halfway done at this point and moving a little quicker with Kouga there to help. Now that there were three men and Kagome working on the orchard itself, they were removing trees and turning the soil at a much quicker pace, because to impress her Kouga and Inuyasha were competing against each other as she and Rowen would watch in amusement. Twice they were certain the two were hurting themselves, but as they weren't truly complaining didn't really feel the need to say anything.

"Hey Makoto," Kagome greeted one morning as the girl walked into her house.

"Good morning," she replied as Kagome poured them both mugs of coffee and pushed the sugar and milk towards the other girl. "How are you this morning?"

"Not so bad, my muscles are so used to being over worked at this point, so I don't hurt as much," Kagome mused as Makoto nodded as the two walked outside and relaxed on her bench. They did this every morning since Makoto came to the town; it was their way of preparing themselves and each other for the day.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm baking a very special birthday cake," Makoto informed the farmer girl as Kagome looked at her curiously. "Apparently, Inuyasha's birthday is coming up."

"Oh?" Kagome replied surprised. "When is it? Izayoi has told me nothing of it."

"It's on Tuesday," Makoto answered as Kagome nodded, she'd have to mark her calendar so she didn't forget next year. "I guess there really isn't time to get him a present." Kagome shook her head as she sighed and thought of it. She should do something for his birthday, he's been such a big help to her on the farm and such.

"No, there isn't," Kagome sighed and thought about it. "I wish I had time to go into Fujigoko and look around in the market. Maybe find something there for him, he's been such a big help I feel bad not getting something properly for him." Makoto nodded in understanding as she thought about it.

"Well, I have to go to town tomorrow, maybe everyone can take a day off and we can go together." Makoto suggested as Kagome's eyes lit up and she nodded with a smile.

"That sounds great! A girls' day out on the town," Kagome said chuckling as Makoto smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Away from all three of them, tomorrow is Sunday? Rowen is going to town anyway; we can have him join us so they don't bicker about coming with me."

"Great idea!" Makoto agreed as they noticed Sesshomaru and Rowen walking towards them.

"Good morning ladies," Sesshomaru greeted as the two nodded to them.

"Good morning guys, would either of you like some fresh coffee?" Kagome asked before sipping her own drink.

"Please?" Rowen asked as Kagome motioned towards the house.

"Mugs are right above the pot, there should be milk and sugar out, please help yourself," Kagome offered as both went inside to grab their drinks as Makoto smiled and nodded at Kagome.

"I'll bring it up to him later," she whispered as Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"So, tomorrow I'm heading into town if you need anything," Rowen informed them as he rejoined them and sat on the ground. Sesshomaru relaxed not too far away as he listened.

"I have a list at the bakery, stop by later and I'll give it to you," Makoto told him as he nodded as she figured then she'd be able to ask him to take them with him.

"Tomorrow, I figured since we're all working so very hard and need a break, I'm saying no farm work," Kagome said as she looked over at Sesshomaru as both men nodded in agreement. They knew there'd be some times where Kagome would just want to stop for a bit. "Minus watering the crops, I don't plan on doing much with the property, especially that orchard." Sesshomaru chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"Kouga and Inuyasha are knocking it out quickly," Rowen said as Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and they think I'm too silly to notice them keeping count to top each other," Kagome replied as Rowen laughed and nodded in agreement. "So I'm going to spend the day cleaning up at home, without help, so everyone else can take care of what they need to as well. Even if it's just a little bit, I'd feel better because of how much time everyone's put into helping me here with all of this."

"Well, we know how important the farm is," Sesshomaru told her with a shrug. "When they are done, are you going to need to turn that ground?"

"Yes, the grasses are pretty much removed from where has been cleared at this point," Kagome explained as he nodded. "I figured another day after the trees are cleared out to finish it up and then we should turn it. After that it should be turned about once a week to keep anything else from growing until the trees are shipped in and planted."

"How long will that take?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Well, if everyone works together, not as long as removal," Kagome said as she nodded while listening. "If like Inuyasha digs the holes, Kouga can put the trees in them, and I can fill in around the trees, they should be done within a few days." Sesshomaru nodded as he thought about it that made a lot of sense. "It has to be done before the ground freezes too much and before spring so that the trees are dormant and adjust better."

"You really looked into this," Makoto said impressed. Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I even know what's going where," she told the other girl as Makoto smiled and nodded. "But really the fighting cannot happen. I will hit people with shovels if they slow me down and any of these trees get damaged." Sesshomaru smirked as he knew his brother couldn't handle being nice to the ookami for very long. But he also knew he'd try for Kagome's sake.

"Where will we store the ones not yet planted?" Rowen asked curiously.

"I have room and will make more if needed in the barn," Kagome responded as he nodded in agreement. "I figure I'll sit down and come up with my order if not tonight tomorrow." Rowen nodded in agreement.

"That's a big purchase," Makoto said as Kagome nodded in agreement. Until she grew and shipped out her crops, this would be a very good portion of the money she had left from when she worked. She was certain if she told her grandfather everything she was doing he'd attempt to reimburse her but she didn't want that.

"Well, hopefully the crops go well," Kagome replied with a sigh and a shrug as Makoto nodded in agreement as Rowen grinned at her. He was already lining up people to purchase the crops for markets in towns around them; he felt the crops themselves would do fine. They all finished up their coffee, some relaxing as the caffeine entered their systems and prepared them all for breakfast with the two bickering males.

"Good morning everyone," Izayoi said happily as Nishi nodded to them as he looked up to see them all walk in.

"Good morning," Kagome and Makoto chirped at the same time before giggling.

"Izayoi, do you need any help?" Makoto asked as the older woman smiled and shook her head. She had most of breakfast already placed on the table after it was set by Inuyasha.

"No, sit and relax," she instructed them as the younger girl sighed and nodded. Lately Izayoi had been refusing all help in preparing meals and getting it all on the table. Makoto had been testing and working in her bakery with all of her new tools and appliances as Kagome focused on the farm, but the girls were always trying to find ways of helping. Nishi told them that Izayoi felt this was the best she could do to help with and to allow her to do as she pleased.

"So, since everyone is here," Kagome announced as they all looked at her curiously, "tomorrow I'm saying no work on the farm. We've been working nonstop since I got here; take a break, the trees will be there Monday." Nishi chuckled and nodded in agreement, he could see it was wearing them all out, especially the human members of town.

"Alright," Inuyasha confirmed with a shrug and nod. "I have a few things in the furnace to take care of." Kagome nodded as Makoto smiled as their plan seemed to come together.

"Also, all supplies and what not needed from Fujigoko, please let me know," Rowen added in as they all nodded as well.

"I do have a list," Nishi informed him as he thought about it. "I'll give it and the money to you after breakfast." Rowen nodded in agreement as they watched Izayoi put the last platter on the table before sitting with them all. They all ate peacefully as Kagome and Makoto daydreamed about their girls' trip tomorrow, Rowen seemed off in his own little world as well.

"Kagome, would you like to join me for a walk in the forest tomorrow?" Kouga offered startling both girls a little.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kouga, I can't," Kagome answered as they all looked at her surprised. "I wanted to focus on the house and I still have quite a bit to unpack tomorrow. Just kind of relax at home, but definitely another time?" Kouga grinned and nodded in agreement as he returned to eating. Nishi wanted to laugh at the look of murder Inuyasha gave Kouga as Kagome looked back down at her own food. Makoto wanted to laugh at the look of surprise Kagome had grown; it was almost a look of fear at the question.

"How many trees are left to be removed?" Nishi asked curiously.

"Maybe another twenty at most," Kagome answered as he nodded in agreement as he seemed to be thinking. "I figure after that I'll take a day to get the grass and everything under control and have Sesshomaru come through with the steer and turn the ground. We should probably do that about once a week." He nodded in agreement as Izayoi looked at the human girl impressed.

"In all honesty, we should be done next week pulling up and everything in that field," Inuyasha chimed in as his father nodded in agreement. "Kagome, is there anything on the property that needs to be done?" She shook her head as she thought about it.

"No, I have plenty of room in the barn for the trees when they come in," Kagome pondered as she thought about it. "The house I'll get in order tomorrow and everything else looks good to me so far." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as Nishi listened to them interact.

"So the big stuff will finally be done, that's wonderful news," Izayoi cheered as Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, after the trees are taken care of, I'll be able to handle anything else the property throws at me," Kagome confirmed as Izayoi chuckled and nodded in agreement.

After breakfast Kagome went back to the property with Kouga and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru headed off towards his animals, and Rowen followed Makoto back to the bakery.

"So, where's the list?" he asked her curiously.

"I have it, but I'm going to town tomorrow," she said as he sighed and looked at her confused. "I know, I told you to come get it but really I wanted to ask if you'd escort Kagome and me to town tomorrow. We know if Kouga, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru find out they're going to want to come and it's just going to be a giant mess. She needs to get away from their constant bickering." Rowen nodded in agreement as he smirked. He could easily have the ladies come with him.

"Sure, I leave at sunup though, I don't want to sleep there tomorrow," he told her as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh I promise, neither do we," Makoto said in agreement as he shook his head.

"They're going to flip when they realize she's not in town tomorrow," he said as Makoto chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope they don't think they did all that work for her to run away." Makoto laughed and nodded as they went about their business for the day.

_September 7 (Autumn)_

The next morning the girls were at Rowen's bright and early to go into Fujigoko. So far no one else was moving about, though they were certain Nishi, Izayoi, and probably Sesshomaru were already up. Rowen helped them up onto his wagon and they headed out before anyone could really notice the three of them missing. Kagome had posted a notice to her door saying she was in town after Makoto suggested it with Rowen's concern about them feeling she ran away.

"So, just spending the day in town shopping and doing girl things?" Rowen asked as they made their way to Fujigoko.

"Pretty much," Kagome replied happily. "Away from the bickering males for a bit, plus Inuyasha's birthday is coming up and I did want to get something for him." Rowen smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That is true, I almost forgot about that," he said as Kagome nodded. "That's a good idea, and before we go to dinner you can run everything home and take the notice off your door. Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll think you two are sleeping in town." Makoto chuckled and nodded in agreement as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be amazed if one of them doesn't show up in town to yell at me," she bemoaned as Makoto and Rowen chuckled at her.

Once they were in town, everything already well beyond open and moving, the three separated. Rowen headed off to run his errands as Kagome and Makoto went off on their own. The two enjoyed lunch together in a diner and then went off shopping. They found various items for their homes and such as they wandered through looking at the stuff to see if anything screamed Inuyasha at either of them.

"Maybe a book on jewelry making," Kagome suggested as Makoto looked at her confused. "One of the nights he was walking me home, Inuyasha had mentioned how he was looking into making jewelry at the furnace, since business was essentially nonexistent at this point. Really it would be smart for him to go into metallurgy; he's got the perfect set up." Makoto nodded with an impressed look on her face as Kagome picked up a few different books and continued to look around.

"So, when Kouga gets you alone what do you talk about?" Makoto asked confused. "Or Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing really, Kouga never gets the chance because of the brothers and Sesshomaru usually asks more about life in the big city," Kagome answered as she paid and they continued to wander a bit more. They had a little more time before they knew they had to meet with Rowen to head home. "I think if the town had truly failed, not that it's fully saved at this point but, if it had he'd have moved into a city somewhere like Tokyo." Makoto thought about it and shook her head; she couldn't see Sesshomaru enjoying the city as much as like Inuyasha would.

"I went to school in Kyoto for baking, I wasn't overly impressed with it," Makoto said as Kagome shrugged and nodded in agreement. "I can't imagine Sesshomaru enjoying it, but maybe his interests are more suited for there." Kagome chuckled and shrugged again as she thought about it, maybe next time she'd ask him about why he was so interested in the city.

"Get everything you need ladies?" Rowen asked amused by the bags they were carrying.

"Yes!" Makoto cheered happily. "It was a very successful and relaxing day today." Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement as they loaded up the wagon where they could and all headed back to town.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kouga waited at Rowen's house for them to return. Kagome and Makoto sighed as Rowen shook his head, the two were standing there arms crossed as they waited for them to finish pulling up. "I thought you said you were working on your house today?"

"Makoto and I decided to go into town today," Kagome replied with a shrug. "Rowen said he'd escort us since he was already heading that way…why am I explaining myself to you?" Rowen laughed and nodded in agreement as Makoto watched the two look at her surprised.

"We were worried about you," Kouga said as Kagome sighed and nodded.

"And it's very kind of you," she replied, "but I also needed a little time to myself."

"But you were with Makoto," Inuyasha pointed out as Rowen shook his head.

"Girl time is equivalent to alone time," he corrected from behind Kagome. The girls giggled together as their purchases were handed to them and they went to wander off to put everything away before going to dinner.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha protested as she wandered home by herself while Kouga and Inuyasha glared at Rowen. He sighed and shook his head as he headed over to the Takahashis' to find out where Nishi wanted everything. Makoto shook her head, almost pitying the girl now, as she headed to the bakery with her supplies and new possessions for both work and home.

"What?" she asked exasperated as Inuyasha caught up with her. "What did you need me for so badly that I couldn't go into town for one day?" Inuyasha looked at her surprised as Kouga hung back to watch them. He knew Kagome didn't like their bickering, but she if she understood anything about youkai and how they courted she wasn't letting on either.

"Why didn't you ask one of us to go with you?" he asked confused. Kagome rolled her eyes and headed home as he followed her.

"Because, I didn't want any more arguing between the three of you," she replied as she got to the house and pulled her sign down. She walked into the house and put all her new purchases into the closet before he could try to dig through the bags to see what she bought and discover his birthday present. "Because it was really just Makoto and I all day while Rowen did what he needed to do."

"So he didn't escort you? What if something had happened? Those people are rude and pushy there, you two could have been hurt," he said shortly as she crossed her arms and looked at him angrily. Inuyasha didn't even realize what was coming.

"Do I look like a child?!" she demanded annoyed. "I am not! I am a full grown woman, fully capable of taking care of myself. I love and am eternally grateful for your help here on the farm, I really am, but I can't handle this constant need of everyone knowing what I'm doing all the time," Kagome snapped exasperated. Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "Now, please, I will meet you at the house for dinner. I want to freshen up from the trip." He sighed and shook his head as he headed out of her house to head home for dinner.

"Kagome coming for dinner?" Nishi asked as he set the table for Izayoi.

"Yeah, she's just freshening up from her trip in town," Inuyasha answered glumly. His father sighed and shook his head at his son, both of them were idiots when it came to females but they also didn't exactly live in a town with plenty to go around.

"What's wrong? Or did you do something stupid again?" his father asked as Izayoi walked into the room and shot him a look.

"She got mad when I got worried when she said Rowen wasn't there with her and Makoto all day," he answered as Nishi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did," he replied as his son shot him a look. "If she understands why you three are bickering over her, she's hiding it well. I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm saying she might be naive in the world of youkai and hanyou. You three boys may just want to give her a little space so she can become acclimated." Izayoi smiled and nodded at her mate before vanishing into the kitchen.

Nishi, in all honesty, was kind of curious how the three were reacting. He knew they were interested because she was a beautiful girl and quite sweet, Makoto was as well, and the lack of available girls only added to the fire. He figured one might have found scents on Kagome to make her a potential mate, but the way the three fought he couldn't tell who. As everyone joined them and Izayoi finished up, Nishi watched as Inuyasha and Kouga seemed to flank Kagome as she sat down, the human girl shaking her head as the other human girl giggled at her. He came to the determination that Sesshomaru wasn't as interested as Kouga and Inuyasha, he was quite content to be down the table from her and was relaxed outside of her reach. Inuyasha earlier when they were talking was almost fidgety and depressive, as if he were addicted and going through withdrawal from the girl. Kouga was the one he'd have to see by himself as well to be able to tell anything.

Dinner went fairly smoothly, Kagome didn't kill either of the males on around her, and conversation was pretty tame. Makoto and Kagome told Izayoi all about their trip into town for the day, the human woman fawning at the idea of escaping like that but knew her mate would be quite upset with her for it. She smiled as she listened to them giggle and gossip about their purchases and such. As dinner was cleaned up Kagome accepted Rowen's help getting home as the inu hanyou and ookami youkai seemed prepared to battle it out to the death to walk her home. Kouga went off grumbling as Inuyasha seemed to wilt at the idea of not getting to spend more time with the human girl as he played his game with his brother. Izayoi and Nishi shook their heads and went about their own business as everything settled down for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

_September 9 (Autumn)_

Kagome worked hard on the farm getting it cleaned up and fixed up as the guys finished up with the trees. On Tuesday she smiled as she got Inuyasha's presents prepared for later in the day, hiding them again before preparing for the day itself. Today she was finishing up with the grass in the field and tomorrow Sesshomaru was going to till it all for her twice over and they were going to work out a schedule of when he'd be back to do it again. She headed out the door and sighed as a bouquet of wildflowers waited for her on her bench, again. Since she had gone to town unannounced there had been a bouquet daily. She wrote to the one person who could assist her in her dilemma and provide answers to her questions and hoped she'd receive a response back soon. She took the flowers and put them inside and looked around for something else she could put the flowers in, running out of vases fairly quickly.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted as she walked into the Takahashis' house for breakfast afterwards.

"Good morning," Nishi replied as Izayoi came out and greeted her before vanishing into the kitchen. "How are things on the farm?"

"Good! Already there are little sprouts," Kagome said happily as he smiled pleased. "So the seeds were good and hopefully the crops will turn out great." Nishi nodded in agreement as he sat back and thought about it.

"It might be a good idea to start fertilizing them then," he suggested as he looked at Sesshomaru as he came out of the back where the bedrooms were. "Think you have enough?" He snorted and looked at his father as if that was a silly question.

"I have ten cows, five steer, and several sheep," he replied as Kagome smirked. "I'm sure there's enough to cover her fields." Nishi nodded in agreement as Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'll do that after breakfast, no sense in two of us smelling bad." Kagome giggled at the thought and shook her head.

"I'll help, I should adjust either way," she insisted as he looked at her doubtfully but nodded in agreement. Inuyasha came out and everyone wished him a good morning, though so far no one mentioned that it was his birthday. Soon Makoto, Kouga, Rowen, and Seijuro joined them and everyone sat together for breakfast.

"So, the orchard is ready for replanting?" Nishi asked as Kagome shrugged and nodded.

"Today I'm going to work on getting the rest of the grass under control and then tomorrow it gets turned for the first time," Kagome informed him as he nodded while listening. "I'm also going to have everything ready to place the order for the trees necessary so that when the time comes they can be shipped." Nishi nodded as he listened and ate. Really he wasn't worried, she was doing the best she could and was obviously learning as much as she could.

"I should have some bread to bring over for dinner," Makoto declared as Izayoi smiled and nodded as she listened. "So everyone can take some home and have some with dinner."

"Then I'll make something like a stew or soup," Izayoi said as Makoto smiled and nodded.

"I should have the traps ready to start catching animals," Kouga added as Nishi nodded and thought about it. While steak is good, as well as everything else they were getting out of the cows and sheep, he was quite pleased to get some rabbit and other wild game again.

"So much progress is being made," Izayoi said pleased. "It's so refreshing to hear such good news again." Rowen and Seijuro nodded in agreement as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru listened in. They had so much to deal with that it was good to have the others who could help out now. Makoto already baking was a positive sign, as was Kouga catching more food varieties. Soon Kagome would have crops and being shipping them out to the various towns and such around them to help bring in profits.

"Are the fields watered?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as breakfast finished up. She nodded as he nodded and thought that should be fine then. "Alright, then I should be at the fields within the next two hours."

"I will meet you there then," she claimed happily before heading out to work on the orchard some. Inuyasha looked at his older brother confused.

"Father suggested fertilizing the crops while they're growing, which is a good idea," he answered the unasked question. Inuyasha nodded as he watched Kouga follow Kagome and Makoto out the door.

"She thinks she's going to help?" he asked his older half-brother amused.

"I'll be done before she gets there," Sesshomaru replied as their father chuckled behind them.

"She's going to get you both one of these days," he informed them amused before they headed out of the house.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fertilized the fields within an hour and headed back to where the animals were so Sesshomaru could finish taking care of them. They both went back and showered and cleaned up before Inuyasha went to the furnace to work on his stuff while Sesshomaru headed off to the fields to meet with Kagome. She sighed as he walked up and looked at him as she shook her head.

"You could have found me to help," she sighed as he shrugged and looked at the fields with her. "Thank you, they look great."

"Should probably do this once a planting, so once you harvest what's on them we'll do it again for the next harvest." He instructed as she nodded in agreement before sighing. "What's wrong?"

"I think I genuinely have nothing to do," she mused as he smirked and nodded. "Does Izayoi need help getting ready for dinner?"

"No," he said shaking his head as he looked around. "I know she's working hard to make it special for Inuyasha since it's his birthday and all. He's pretty depressed about it, honestly."

"Oh?" Kagome asked surprised.

"No one has mentioned it," he told her as Kagome looked at him and thought about it, she had yet to hear someone wish him a happy birthday. "So he's in the furnace working and moping about the fact that he has never told anyone new to town when his birthday is and that no one else has wished him a happy birthday." Kagome smirked and shook her head as they stopped walking and looked around.

"Well, I'm sure he'll like his present from me," Kagome said as he chuckled and nodded. "I'll bring it to dinner tonight." Sesshomaru nodded as he thought about it.

"Is the orchard finished?" Sesshomaru asked her getting back to task. Kagome nodded as she thought about it.

"Yeah, the grasses are piled up close to the roadway," Kagome answered as he nodded.

"Kouga's coming for a visit," Sesshomaru warned her as Kagome sighed and nodded. He smirked as he looked at her. "If you're not interested in him, you should just let him know."

"I don't think he'd listen," Kagome replied as Sesshomaru nodded as he thought about it. "It's like Inuyasha; I don't think he'd listen."

"You like to read, yes?" Sesshomaru asked her as Kagome looked at him confused. "I suggest reading up on youkai courting rituals." She nodded slowly as she looked at him confused. "It'll help you understand those two."

"But not you?" she asked amused as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I'm not like my brother or the ookami," he replied as she nodded. "No offense, you're interesting but your scent isn't it." She smiled and nodded as she seemed to relax a little about that. She understood more than they realized, she just wasn't revealing it all yet. "See you at dinner." He wandered off as Kagome sighed and went to check on her fields.

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into the house to clean up before dinner. He sighed as he noticed no one was there yet but his family, he had half hoped that there'd be a surprise party in the making that he was going to walk in on. He wandered off to his room to change as his father looked at his half-brother and smirked.

"You know what to do," he suggested as he returned to the paper that Rowen had bought the last time he was in town. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he thought of the childish way he was going to distract his brother. He prepared as Inuyasha came out of his room. He looked at the clock as he thought about timing, Makoto was due in at five-thirty, Kagome would be here by five forty-five, and the rest would meander in, meaning he had to distract Inuyasha for about half an hour.

"Still moping around?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha just shot him an annoyed look. "It's only natural people would forget your birthday, I mean you are over a hundred and fifty now."

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped back at his brother. Sesshomaru shrugged as he looked to be thinking about it.

"You're even starting to act like an old man," he taunted as Inuyasha shook his head. "Soon you'll be seated at the table next to father reading the paper." Nishi looked up at his oldest pup and shook his head.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to stay informed," Nishi quipped as he relaxed and sipped his tea. Inuyasha looked at his father and shook his head, he knew he wasn't getting like that; he didn't give a damn about the world around them at the moment.

"You're just out to cause trouble," Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru smirked at him a little.

"You caught me," Sesshomaru replied as Nishi looked at him surprised. "I figured if I pissed you off about something stupid, you wouldn't want to hit me for something bigger." Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously as Sesshomaru shrugged and looked prepared to sit down.

"What did you do?" he demanded after a bit of silence.

"I didn't do anything," Sesshomaru replied amused as Inuyasha looked to be getting further upset. "But Kagome, well…"

"Sesshomaru," his father said in a warning tone, he knew he was going to take it too far.

"I can't help that she kissed me," Sesshomaru replied with a challenge to his voice. Both were quite surprised when Inuyasha swung at Sesshomaru.

"No she didn't!" he yelled at him. Sesshomaru dodged another swing and flew out the door, Inuyasha hot on his heels as he flew after him in a rage. Nishi got up and ran to the doorway to see Sesshomaru leading him to the forest to lose him for a bit as Izayoi came running out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going on, Nishi?" she asked surprised.

"I think Sesshomaru just asked to be skinned alive," Nishi replied surprised looking. "He's distracting Inuyasha for us, but he went a little too far."

"Oh no, he didn't say anything about Kagome?" Izayoi asked surprised. Nishi sighed and nodded as his mate shook her head and returned to the kitchen to finish the meal. "Maybe I'll hold his place at the table in case Inuyasha takes pity on him…"

Makoto showed up with the cake, laughing as Izayoi told her how Sesshomaru distracted Inuyasha. She helped set the table and get everything ready as everyone else showed up with gifts and what not. Nishi opened the door to reveal Sesshomaru walking up to the house with an amused look on his face.

"Really, I think you went a bit far with that one," Nishi lectured him as Sesshomaru shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe so, but he's predicting what we're doing to him every year," Sesshomaru replied with a shrug as the others looked at him confused. "Kagome, I apologize, you're going to have to deal with him next."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked confused.

"You'll see," Sesshomaru answered before vanishing into the house to change for dinner. Kagome sighed as she sat down and looked at Makoto, who just grinned and shrugged while they waited for Inuyasha to appear. He did within the next few minutes, still obviously furious as everyone just looked at him confused.

"Did you really kiss him?" he demanded as Kagome looked at the inu hanyou startled. Nishi sighed as Makoto chuckled and shook her head.

"Kiss who? What are you talking about? Why am I in trouble?" Kagome asked confused as Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Did you kiss Sesshomaru?" he demanded again as Kagome looked at him stunned.

"Why would I kiss Sesshomaru?" she asked confused.

"Stop answering with questions," he snapped at her.

"I'm trying to figure out what you're talking about, you big jerk!" she snapped back as Nishi watched with an amused look on his face.

"He told me that you kissed him!" Inuyasha yelled back as Kouga looked just as surprised.

"Why would you kiss Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked startled. Kagome looked at both males stunned and shook her head.

"I didn't kiss anyone!" she snapped at the two of them. Sesshomaru walked out as Rowen and Makoto looked at him as he sighed and shrugged.

"I had to get the idiot out of the house, I couldn't use the same rouse as last year he was seeing right through it, so I told him Kagome kissed me and he went off the handle trying to get me for some reason," Sesshomaru explained amused as Inuyasha looked at him furiously. "I'm not running, shut up, sit down, and relax." Izayoi didn't know whether to laugh, like her mate was failing to avoid, or pity her son.

"Sesshomaru, you went too far this time," Inuyasha snapped at him as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Seriously, why was I getting in trouble? I can kiss whoever I damn well please," Kagome grumbled irritated as Inuyasha and Kouga both turned to her. "Dear lord help me…"

"Seriously, everyone sit down and relax," Nishi ordered sternly as they all seemed to obey. "And you two idiots leave the girl alone." Kagome shot the elder inu an appreciative glance as he nodded before they all started to eat their dinner.

As dinner cleared up and was put away with the help of Kagome and Makoto, Izayoi brought out the cake to Inuyasha's surprise. He looked at everyone as they all piled up gifts around the cake and suddenly they could see him feel like an ass. His ears went back and he looked down miserably as Sesshomaru leaned against the one wall with his arms crossed and Kagome sat down to watch everything. As they finished singing, at Izayoi's insistence, Inuyasha blew out the candles.

"Open your presents!" Rowen demanded as he tossed his at the inu hanyou first.

"I don't deserve presents, I'm an ass," he objected as he looked at the pile.

"You should feel bad," Sesshomaru quipped as Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Getting worked up over something stupid."

"You instigated it," Nishi growled over his shoulder at his oldest pup, "he may be an ass for attacking, but you're an ass for bringing the idea up. And you're both asses for dragging poor Kagome into it all. I warned you about going too far." Sesshomaru shrugged as he thought about it while Inuyasha glanced at the human girl, who was busy trying her slice of cake as Makoto told her about it.

Inuyasha opened his presents, thoroughly enjoying everything everyone got for him. He chuckled as he found the books from Kagome, genuinely surprised she remembered him talking about making jewelry. He thanked everyone for everything as he felt like even more of an ass for how he acted throughout the day.

"Hey Kagome, I'll walk you home," Kouga offered as everyone started to clean up and head out. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"No, but thank you," she replied as he looked at her surprised, "Rowen is going to walk me home after we help Makoto get home." Rowen smiled and nodded as he got up to walk the girls home.

"Two beautiful girls for me, none for the youkai," he teased as the girls giggled together, his arms around both their shoulders. Kouga and Inuyasha just looked at him surprised as Sesshomaru shook his head and vanished into his room for the night. Nishi chuckled as Izayoi shook her head at them all. After being walked home, Kagome relaxed outside to look at the stars.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha called startling her a little as she turned to see him walk onto the property. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Its fine, I didn't hear you approach," she replied as she turned back to what she was doing as he walked up to her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier," he mumbled as he shuffled his feet a little. Kagome looked at him as he sighed and sat down on the ground beside her. "I was being a jealous asshole and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You were, though once I heard Sesshomaru's plan to distract you, I could see it," Kagome replied as he looked at her miserably. "No sense in beating yourself up over it, what's done is done and I'm not angry at you anymore." He leaned his head against her knee as she remained seated, though soon she was shivering.

"You need to get inside, it's cold out here," he said as he realized she was cold. "Why are you wearing that dress anyway?" He got up and helped her up to walk her to the door as she chuckled and shrugged.

"When your mom and Makoto told me about the party, I figured it was a chance to dress up a little," she explained as he smiled a little and nodded.

"You do look very pretty tonight," he complimented as she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as he nodded. "But you should get home, you'll get cold too."

"Eh, I don't get sick, it's no big," he replied as she chuckled and shook her head. With no warning, Kagome was surprised to find Inuyasha hugging her. "Thank you for my books, I do appreciate them." She smiled and nodded as he let her go and made sure she was inside before heading home himself. Kagome sighed and shook her head, she hoped she'd get a response soon to her questions as she prepared and headed to bed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

_September 14 (Autumn)_

The days after Inuyasha's birthday were rather quiet; the orchard was fully tilled and Kagome and Sesshomaru came up with a schedule to keep them that way, Inuyasha worked between the houses and his furnace as they all prepared for winter, and Nishi put a few more ads out in local papers to see if he could get more residents to start moving in. Really they were all doing as much as they could with what they had, though they still didn't have much. Kagome and Makoto would giggle and relax together as they had their morning coffees and discussed the strange and various things the guys did around town before getting to work for the day.

"So, have you started to ship breads and rolls out yet?" Kagome asked Makoto curiously as the baker girl shook her head.

"No, but I should be able to soon," she answered as Kagome nodded and listened. "Rowen has a town that wants to buy some bread off of me, so that's a little money coming in."

"That's good," Kagome said happily as the other girl smiled and shrugged bashfully. "Before you know it, they'll want all kinds of baked goods and you'll be nonstop busy."

"I do need some more flour soon," Makoto commented as Kagome smiled and nodded. "I have a new list for Rowen to pick up supplies while in town."

"Yeah, I don't need much at this point," Kagome sighed as Makoto nodded while listening. "But the crops are growing up great so hopefully soon I'll have something to ship out instead."

"That would be great," Makoto said enthusiastically as Kagome nodded in agreement. "Once they see the farm is up and running others may want to come and help us."

"That's the plan," Kagome said as Makoto smiled and nodded. "It's hard to believe that it's been a couple of weeks, we got so much done." Makoto nodded with a grin. "I can't imagine being back in the city after just a couple of weeks."

"It is very homey here," Makoto agreed. "I'd be very upset if we failed and everyone had to move. Already we're practically a family; I wouldn't want us to separate."

"I know," Kagome said as Makoto grinned at her.

"I mean, yeah, Inuyasha and Kouga both want to have families with you…" Makoto teased as Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Not fair," she pouted as Makoto laughed and shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better, I think Inuyasha is more attracted to you than Kouga," Makoto informed her as Kagome looked at her confused. "I think he's only after you as a way to torment Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I wish they'd both give me some space," Kagome grumbled as Makoto laughed and shrugged. "They think I'm oblivious to the idea of what a mate is and how they court, I'm not. I took health education in high school and it covers the basics for both human and youkai." Makoto laughed at her as she thought about what she had taken in high school, those courses never interested her.

"Planning on being a mate and not a wife?" Makoto teased as Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"No, when I was younger I wanted to be a nurse, and that's information you have to have," Kagome explained as Makoto looked at her surprised as she listened. "I ended up going to school for business, the nursing portion just too hard for me, and worked for a big corporation. I hated how impersonal the city was and how it only seemed like I lived to work. Yes, I do the same thing here with waking up and working then going pretty much straight to bed. But I feel like this is a worthwhile job where that wasn't."

"It makes sense," Makoto mused as Kagome smiled and shrugged. "I always knew I wanted to be a baker or a chef, as I always loved to cook and prepare food. It was my way of showing how much I care about someone, feeding them." Kagome nodded as she thought about it, she always did that for her boyfriends or just friends.

The two relaxed for a little bit more before separating for the day. Kagome smiled and watered her crops as she enjoyed the day. She really didn't have a whole lot to do so she decided to work in the barn, seeing how it was set up so she could get a few milking cows from Sesshomaru and something else to sell. She wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't done that already.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga called as he walked onto the farm. Kagome smiled and waved as he walked up with a few hares with him. He watched as she stopped what she was doing and gave him her full attention. "I brought some fresh hares for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome chirped happily as she turned and led him to the farm house. She accepted them, not sure when she was going to skin them and what not, putting them in the fridge to keep them fresh.

"You're welcome, I wasn't sure if you knew how to skin them and everything," Kouga explained as he scratched the back of his head as he thought. "If not, I can take care of that for you."

"I think I'll figure it out," Kagome replied with a chuckle as she turned to face him again. "You've been getting a lot of animals lately."

"Yeah, they're all stocking up and such as well before winter gets here," Kouga explained as she nodded. "So they should be perfectly fat and what not. Sesshomaru and I should be taking care of two steer for the town within the next few days."

"Are you trained as a butcher as well?" Kagome asked curiously as Kouga shrugged a little.

"Kind of, yeah I'm taught to butcher the animals and what not, I don't usually work on larger animals like that," Kouga explained as they headed back outside, "but at the same time it's a lot for one person to do." Kagome nodded in agreement as she wandered towards her barn with him in tow and started to grab some black plastic. "What's all this?"

"Well, the nights are getting pretty cold right now," Kagome answered as he looked at her curiously, "so at the end of the day I cover the fields in this plastic to help attract the warmth of the sun and keep the plants safe at night from the winds and such." Kouga looked at her impressed.

"See that in one of your books?" he asked her surprised.

"No," Kagome grinned, "this is my own idea. Kind of like a reverse greenhouse." Kouga chuckled and nodded, none of them questioned whether or not she was smart, she had figured out this farming thing rather quickly.

"Hi Kagome! Hi Kouga!" Makoto called as she walked onto the property with a basket full of bread. The two waved as she walked up to them. "Do you need help with the plastic?"

"No, but thank you," Kagome replied as Makoto smiled and nodded. "That bread smells delicious!"

"Yeah! I just pulled it all out of the ovens and figured I'd start bringing it around to everyone to try," Makoto told her excitedly. She pulled out a few rolls and handed it to them. "Its herb bread made with a few of the herbs found in the woods."

"This is delicious!" Kouga told her surprised as he ate it. Makoto beamed at him as Kagome nodded in agreement. "When did you go into the woods?"

"I stay near the edge closer to town," Makoto answered as he nodded. "But I know a bit about herbs, primarily from working with them, so I kept an eye out for them while looking for wild strawberries and other berries."

"That's a good idea," Kouga said thoughtfully, "If I see anymore I'll bring them to you." Makoto smiled and nodded as Inuyasha walked onto the property as well.

"Just the inu hanyou I was looking for," Makoto said amused as he looked at her curiously while Makoto handed him a roll. "I need you to look at the oven, its burning wood rather quickly; I think it's getting too hot to bake properly." Inuyasha nodded as he thought about it.

"Yeah, in the morning before you light it, come get me," he instructed her as she nodded. "I can't look at it while it's lit." Makoto nodded in agreement as he nibbled on the roll. "This is pretty good."

"Thank you," Makoto thanked him appreciatively. "I'll have some with me for dinner as well." Kagome smiled and nodded as Inuyasha looked at her directly.

"Did you need help covering the crops?" Inuyasha asked her as he noticed all the plastic still there.

"I guess I should, it'll get done quicker that way," Kagome mused as she sighed and thought about it. Inuyasha grabbed two of the folded up sheets and nodded in agreement as Kagome grabbed some of the others. "I'm happy the plants are doing so well."

"Agreed," Inuyasha nodded as they led the other two towards the fields. Kouga bid them all farewell as he headed off to check the last of his traps and Makoto wandered off to give her free samples to the rest of the town and prepare for dinner. "After we're done, do you want to go for a walk with me? We can hit the forest trail for herbs and whatnot to be found."

"Good idea," Kagome said happily, "Kouga just brought me some fresh hares and I can use some mushrooms and wild onions to cook them in." Inuyasha nodded as he listened to her. A few times Kagome had made them some lunch and he had found it delicious.

They finished up with the crops and Kagome headed back to the farm grabbing a sweatshirt as it grew later and colder and a basket for everything they found. The two walked together towards the forest silently as they enjoyed the quiet and each other's company. Along the path they found various herbs and such, which Kagome happily picked as they wandered along. She even got excited over a few different kinds of mushrooms once Inuyasha confirmed they were the safe kinds to eat. He helped gather a few of the other herbs as they wandered along the path.

"Hey look at this," Kagome called surprised as she walked up to the mouth of a cave. Inuyasha joined her as she bent down and picked up a rock that sparkled. "It's pretty."

"Yeah, it is," Inuyasha replied as he accepted it from her and looked at it curiously. "This cave used to be deeper until a cave in years ago." Kagome nodded as he explained its history. "I think they mined for metals in here." He kept the rock; though certain it was just quartz, before heading down the path in the forest further. They both grew excited when they found a wild apple tree.

"Oh we should tell Makoto about this!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she picked up a few apples. "She could make apple fritters for the harvest festival!" Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"Kagome, that's at the end of October, we're not even mid-September yet." He reminded her.

"No, she could pick and prepare the fritters," Kagome responded with a grin, "and then freeze them before baking them. Then the day of or before the festival she could bake them and we could have them. They would be so delicious!" Inuyasha laughed at her and nodded as he figured she was probably right. He took her hand as he led her away from the apple tree and further along the path. As they wandered up the path Kagome looked around surprised at how beautiful it was.

"Oh wow," she whispered surprised as the view showed the small town as the sun set. The sky was beautiful shades of reds, violets, pinks, oranges, and blues as they sat down on a bench that over looked everything.

"Yeah, this is where mother and father used to come all the time," Inuyasha told her as she looked at him surprised.

"I could see that," she mused with a grin, "it's a beautiful place for a date." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's perfect to just sit, relax, and stargaze," he told her as the two looked at the sky as it continued to change before their eyes. The sunset was quite beautiful as the two sat together and just watched it in peace.

"I could see that," Kagome whispered as he looked at her amused, "is this where they go for that Starry Night thing?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, "they'd come up here, relax, and just stare at the stars. Somehow, that's what they found romantic back then." Kagome giggled and nodded with a shrug.

"I'm sure with the right person, I can be," she replied as he looked at her curiously. "I'm sure if you were up here with the girl you liked, nothing but the stars above you, you'd find it romantic." Inuyasha thought about what she was saying, she had all kinds of ideas he'd love to use on her. "You know, bring her up here for a special reason and give her something precious, like a piece of jewelry you crafted at the furnace." Inuyasha glanced at her to see her staring into the sunset almost longingly as she spoke.

"Come on, I should get you back," he told her softly after a bit.

"Alright," she sighed as she moved to pick up the basket. The two reached down and grabbed it and each other's hands at the same time. Both pulled their hands away, blushing at the same time. Inuyasha scooped it up and took her hand as he led the way back down.

They arrived at the house in time for dinner, so they headed inside and left Kagome's basket of natural goodies by the door. Everyone greeted them as the two sat down and joined them all for the small feast that Izayoi had prepared for them.

"Did you two have a good walk?" Izayoi asked curiously as she grinned at them.

"Yeah, we got to see the sunset from the top, it was quite beautiful," Kagome answered as the older woman smiled and nodded.

"Every so often Nishi and I would go up and relax under the stars," Izayoi told Kagome and Makoto with a dreamy look on her face. "It's truly a beautiful place. That's where, one Starry Night festival, Nishi gave me my blue feather."

"That sounds romantic," Makoto murmured as she seemed to have fallen into a day dream. The two girls sighed as they dreamed about such a thing happening. "Maybe one day, we'll meet a couple of guys and they'll give us blue feathers like that."

"You know a couple of guys now," Rowen protested with a chuckle. "In fact, there are more of us than you two."

"Yes," Makoto agreed with a smirk, "but none of you stand a chance with a couple of hot girls like us." Makoto and Kagome giggled together as Rowen seemed to sigh almost depressively. Kagome chuckled and shrugged as Inuyasha shot her a look.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Nishi proclaimed enthusiastically about his food. They all ate happily, discussing everything that was going on.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Kagome jumped as Makoto handed her some of the herb bread from earlier. "There's an apple tree in the woods." Makoto looked at her surprised as Kagome grinned.

"Really? Maybe I'll go check it out in the morning," Makoto mused as Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Kagome kept going on about apple fritters," Inuyasha told her as Makoto nodded in agreement.

"For thanksgiving!" she exclaimed excitedly as Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement while Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "That's a perfect idea!" Kagome grinned at the inu hanyou as she put her bread with her other goodies in her basket. Inuyasha followed her to the door as she turned.

"Good night everyone, see you in the morning!" Kagome called before leading him out of the house. "See? I told you!" Inuyasha laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you did," he replied amused as she chuckled with him. "What are you going to bring to the festival? Since you're planning so far in advance and all."

"Crops," Kagome answered simply. "But we'll see what I have by then." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they walked together. Kagome looked up as they walked and grinned widely. "I can't get over the amount of stars I can see simply by walking around town."

"It is beautiful," he replied nodding in agreement. He watched as she walked, head facing the sky. He jumped and moved as she hit a root sticking out of the ground, catching her and the basket before she could fall.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said surprised as he held her close, "thank you." He looked her over worriedly.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome answered as she hugged him tightly, "thank you so much." Inuyasha hugged her back as he sighed. He knew that fall wouldn't have seriously hurt her, maybe a scrape on her knees or hands, but still it scared him to see her falling. He nuzzled in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. "You're always there to help me when I need it most."

"Of course, where else would I be?" he replied as he enjoyed her scent. He didn't want to separate, but did. "Come on, it's chilly, let's get you home and warmed up." He took the basket and walked with her the rest of the way. Once in the house he put the basket on the table as she beamed at him.

"Thank you for making sure I got home safely, and for our walk in the woods today," Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha grinned at her and shook his head.

"You never have to thank me," he replied as she smiled and shrugged. He pulled her into another hug, this time more out of being happy she was pleased with him and she hadn't been hurt, before leaving the house. Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind him, uncertain of this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Part of her believed he was going to kiss her a few times tonight; first when he stopped her from falling and then again just now. Shaking her head of the disappointment that seemed to haunt her suddenly, she headed off with the basket, putting her new ingredients away before heading to change and read for the night.

_September 15 (Autumn)_

The next morning Kagome got up and changed, she was happily pulling the plastic off her plants, folding it up and running it to the barn before grabbing her watering can to take care of everything before breakfast. She smiled as she noticed the size of the plants and how some had buds on them. She was excited for them all to produce their vegetables.

"Good morning!" Nishi called as he walked onto the property with a young couple behind him. Kagome waved as she turned and faced them as they approached her. "Kagome, these are Chiba, Mamoru and Usagi. They are friends of Makoto's and are going to be our new chicken farmers."

"Good morning," Kagome said happily as she shook both their hands. "Welcome!"

"Kagome is our current resident farmer here," Nishi explained to the young couple. "She's currently working on the first set of crops to be grown here in a very long time." Both nodded and smiled as they listened.

"What are you growing?" Mamoru asked her curiously.

"I have eggplants, sweet potatoes, green peppers, carrots, spinach, pumpkins, and spicy peppers planted out here. Around the actual property there are various flowers." Kagome answered as the two looked at her surprised.

"That's quite a bit for one farmer to worry about," Usagi replied with a grin. Kagome smiled and shrugged.

"They all have different growing times, the spinach should be ready soon as well as a few eggplants," Kagome told her with a shrug. "I'll take care of them as I need to and if they all prove to be ready at the same time; I know I can get help from the others." Usagi nodded as Nishi chuckled at her with a nod.

"Well I'm sure they'll be delicious when ready," Usagi told her happily. "This is such a darling town, Makoto was right." Mamoru nodded in agreement silently as he looked around.

"I think this will make a great spot to start our branch of the family farm," Mamoru said in agreement as Usagi smiled at her husband.

"Izayoi is thrilled at the idea of a chicken farmer," Nishi told them as they all chuckled. "She loves fresh eggs and feels terrible for the local birds." Kagome chuckled a little as she nodded. She knew that Izayoi had been pestering Sesshomaru for a while now about getting a few chickens for the extra food. But he insisted he was not going to raise the birds. Kagome also knew she and Makoto could use the eggs as well.

"If you choose to stay, once you're all set up and I get things ready here, I'd be thrilled to get a chicken or two off of you," Kagome told them as they nodded in agreement.

"I think we are," Usagi told her as Mamoru nodded in agreement. "It's quaint and so close knit, it'll be a great place to stay a family." Kagome nodded as Kouga walked up to them with a few packages in his hand.

"Hey guys!" Kouga called as Kagome waved to him. "Kagome, I brought you some more meat to set up in your fridge."

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome accepted it gratefully. "Rabbit?" Kouga grinned and nodded as she smiled and prepared to run it into the house.

"The beef will be separated and divided out in a few days," Kouga told her as she nodded and knew to make some room in her fridge and freezer. "Also, Nishi, I already gave Izayoi the order you and Sesshomaru placed," Kouga informed the older youkai. "I have a few more deliveries, so I'll see you guys at dinner." Kouga headed out as Usagi and Mamoru watched surprised.

"Kouga is our resident huntsman," Kagome explained with a smile.

"He also acts as a temporary butcher with my oldest, Sesshomaru," Nishi explained as well while the two nodded. "While neither is trained on fancier cuts, they both do an excellent job."

"That's wonderful to know," Usagi said as her husband nodded in agreement. "Though with the chickens, if they need to be butchered, we take care of that and the preparations." Kagome nodded as she listened, that was also good to know.

"Please, excuse me, I want to get this in the house so it doesn't spoil," Kagome told them with a short bow. "It was wonderful to meet you both." She turned and ran to the house as they watched her bemused.

"She seems very sweet," Usagi pointed out as Nishi nodded.

"She's definitely a favorite out here, and not just because she's a farmer," Nishi agreed.

"She's alone out here?" Mamoru asked surprised.

"Yes, but for now she doesn't seem to mind it," Nishi told them as they looked at him. "Plus, Kouga and my youngest, Inuyasha, they seem to be keeping her on her toes. The two have made it a game to see who can win her over." They watched as she came back out of the house and see someone else heading towards her house. "Speaking of which…."

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he waved to her. She waved back as Nishi chuckled at them. Inuyasha walked up to them. "The house is all straightened out." He announced.

"Thank you so much," Usagi said gratefully. "We're so excited to be here." Inuyasha nodded.

"It's no problem; I turned your water back on and I grabbed some wood to help start up the fire as well," Inuyasha informed them as Kagome walked up to them.

"There is wood right over there," Kagome told them as she pointed to a pile by the entrance to the property. "There is plenty right now, so please, take some to keep the house warm for you."

"I already grabbed about two days worth for them this morning," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh good," Kagome said pleased as he nodded. "Really it's probably good for another week or two, we should probably look to see if there's anything else that needs to be removed within the town, dead trees and such." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as his father watched the two impressed, they were always doing something to help take care of the town.

"While they plan, we'll go take a look at the property," Nishi told the young couple with him. Usagi smiled as Mamoru chuckled and nodded before they headed off leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Also," he told her once they were far away, "I looked at that rock we found in the woods." Kagome looked at him curiously and nodded. "There was gold in it."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised. "Like real gold? That's awesome!" Inuyasha nodded in agreement with a grin. "We'll have to keep an eye out for more rocks on our walks."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't let too many know, I don't know how much and there's no sense in getting everyone all upset over it," he told her as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense," Kagome replied as they headed further onto her property. "So, what are you going to make out of it?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," he answered with a shrug. He knew what he was going to do with it, but it also depended on how much of it he had.

"Did you look at Makoto's oven?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"Yeah, the pipe leading to the chimney was cracked," he answered as she nodded, "so there was too much air getting to the fire and thus making it burn too much. I took it apart and patched it; tonight I'll have it back together before dinner."

"Are you hungry?" Kagome offered, "Kouga brought me fresh rabbit and I can make it with some of those ingredients we found yesterday."

"Unfortunately, I have to get back to the furnace to make sure the patch sealed properly," he replied, "father had distracted me from it helping the new farmers." Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding. He waved as he headed off the property as she planned what she wanted to make with her rabbit.

Inuyasha returned to his shop and checked the patch over the pipe crack, it sealed nicely and he turned to the gold he had started to melt down. He knew from the books Kagome gave him, he could easily make it jewelry grade, he just had to purify it a bit first. After getting the gold over the fire to heat up he turned back to the pipe piece and looked it over.

"How bad is it?" Makoto asked nervously after she walked in.

"Not as bad as it could have been," he answered as he reached into the pipe and felt around the crack. "This should fix it, I'm getting ready to bring it over and install it." Makoto smiled and nodded as she looked around the furnace.

"Where did you get gold?" she asked surprised when she spotted it. Inuyasha shrugged as he grabbed the tools he'd need.

"A friend shipped it to me from another town," he answered, "I figured since Kagome gave me those books for my birthday, I'd test out how to work with the metal." Makoto nodded with a smile as she sighed and thought.

"Well, whoever gets your first piece will be very lucky," she told him as Inuyasha nodded. He grabbed the last of what he needed and prepared to leave. "What about that? Won't it start a fire?" she asked surprised pointing to the gold as it dripped out of the rock.

"No, that fire is left burning all the time," he answered as she looked at him surprised. "It's so hot, I can't put it out, I'll never get it back up to temperature. So I keep it there fed and alive, I make sure nothing on it or near it can catch fire or spread it." Makoto nodded as he led her out of the furnace and back to the bakery to finish the job.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

_September 27 (Autumn)_

Almost two weeks after Mamoru and Usagi moved in and set up their chicken farm had passed. Farm fresh eggs were in abundance and both Makoto and Izayoi were more than thrilled. Kagome, after discussing it with Mamoru, learned that she'd need more than what she had to get some chickens, including a whole new building on the property. She sat down shortly after discussing it with him to plan out what she needed to accomplish this new goal.

"Good morning Kagome!" Kouga called as he headed onto the property. Kagome waved as she finished getting what she'd need to start harvesting some of the crops. Particularly the peppers and eggplants were ready for harvesting. Kagome planned to give the spinach another week and the pumpkins were not quite there yet. Without pulling one, she didn't have a clue what the carrots were up to.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted as they approached each other.

"How are the crops coming?" Kouga asked her as they walked up to the fields.

"Great," Kagome replied happily, "the eggplants and peppers are ready for their first harvest. So I'm going to give some to Rowen to ship out today." Kouga nodded as he noticed the crates she had set up next to the fields. "I'm also going to take some over to Izayoi because I know she'd love them to add to dinner and such."

"Good idea," Kouga agreed as he noticed an eggplant, "they did get rather large didn't they?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "How do you harvest them?"

"Just twist and it should easily separate from the plant," Kagome told him. He obeyed and was quite surprised to see how quickly it pulled off the plant before putting it in the basket. Kagome did some as well before about twenty varying sizes eggplants were in the basket.

"How long before the spinach is ready?" Kouga asked her as she looked over the plants.

"I figure Monday I'll take care of them," Kagome answered as he nodded in agreement. "Hopefully the plants will do well and come the festival we'll have loads of crops to add to the stew." Kouga smiled as he nodded in agreement, that sounded delicious. He watched as she headed into the field with the carrots and fought with one before pulling out a rather long, thick, bright orange one. "And the carrots are done, good!"

"That's great!" Kouga told her enthusiastically. "You'll be shipping out lots of crops today!" Kagome nodded in agreement as she put the carrot in the crate and figured she'd start there first. She needed to see how much she had before knowing what she'd give Izayoi that evening before dinner. Suddenly she looked up as if she realized Kouga was truly there.

"I'm sorry, Kouga," Kagome apologized, "you came all the way out here, what did you need?" Kouga jumped as he remembered as well that he was there with a purpose.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me for a walk after dinner this evening," he told her. Neither noticed Inuyasha walking towards them, or diving behind a tree to avoid being seen. Kagome looked at Kouga surprised, even temporarily forgetting the euphoria of her crops for the moment.

"A walk?" Kagome asked confused. "That's a little sudden, what brought this on?" Kouga smiled amused at her as he thought.

"I wanted to discuss something important with you," he told her, "and I figured a walk would be the best time to do it!" Kagome looked at him as she sighed and thought about it. Really, she knew, she shouldn't go with him for a walk after dark. Yes, she was a bit of a klutz and could hurt herself, but also she didn't think she'd have the energy after spending the day in the fields harvesting everything. Plus, a tiny voice in her head reminded her, Inuyasha would probably flip out like no tomorrow if something happened.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I don't think this evening is a good time for a walk," Kagome explained as she waved at the fields, "I have a lot to do today and tomorrow out here. I should probably take the night to rest and relax." Kouga nodded as he was obviously thinking.

"That's exactly what I thought we'd do," he told her as Kagome just eyed him warily, "take the chance to relax." Kagome sighed as she thought about it.

"No, I still think it's better I just spend the time at home and rest after all the work I have to do," Kagome replied shaking her head. "Thank you for inviting me, but I think with all of this it's just not a good idea right now." Kouga sighed and nodded as he listened to her.

"This is because of that half-breed, isn't it?" he accused her. Kagome looked at him confused and surprised for a moment. Inuyasha stayed hidden behind the tree, though he wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of Kouga. Yes, he wasn't thrilled that he asked Kagome to go for a walk after dark, but she could handle herself as she's proven multiple times. He more hated that Kouga wouldn't refer to him by name around Kagome as if he were a true rival.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded after a few minutes.

"You know who I mean," Kouga replied shaking his head. "I don't know what you see in him…"

"Him? Him who?" Kagome asked him surprised. Kouga just gave her this look as she crossed her arms for a minute. "You mean Inuyasha?" Kouga nodded as she glared at him. "First off, he's my friend. As such he's not someone you should be insulting in front of me, if you think that'll win you bonus points or something you're wrong." Inuyasha puffed up with some pride knowing she defended him from Kouga. "And second, no, it's not about Inuyasha. It's about me, trying to be nice and telling you I'm not interested." Kouga looked at her surprised as she glared at him.

"Because you're interested in him," Kouga pointed out as Kagome sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Or I'm just legitimately not interested in you," Kagome replied annoyed. "Why does that mean I have to be interested in someone else?" Kouga just smiled at her as she grew frustrated with him.

"You didn't deny it," he told her as he turned to walk away. "You should get to work, Kagome, you have a lot of crops ready for harvesting." He headed off the property as she shook her head grumbling about stupid males, as she went back to her property for another crate.

As she returned to the fields Inuyasha made his presence known, though pretending he didn't overhear her with Kouga. Inuyasha, nervous to face her because he didn't want to get screamed at, was now more curious of what she did think of him. She smiled weakly at him as she put the crate where she needed it.

"Hey Kagome," he said softly as he looked around surprised at all the plants and now colors.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," she replied as he looked at her confused. "Some of the carrots are ready to be picked."

"That's awesome," he told her excitedly. "Do you need help picking everything?" Kagome smiled and shook her head happily.

"No, but thank you," she replied as he nodded in agreement. She pulled a carrot out of the ground proudly. "But my first crops are a success!" Inuyasha chuckled at her excitement as she put it in the crate and then pulled a few more.

"I knew they would be," he boasted as she laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You did," she agreed. "Eggplants and peppers are also ready to be harvested, so I should have a lot to ship out today." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he looked around surprised. "I'm happy everything is coming out so well. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused as she walked up to him.

"Well, one of us had faith in me, and trust me there were times it wasn't me," she told him with a heavy sigh. He looked at her surprised as he listened. "Before I moved here, I had never taken care of a plant before, let alone grown something like this. I wasn't sure if I could do it, I came here to try, and I prepared to head home failing. I hadn't realized how awesome this was or how much I'd love it here." He pulled her into a hug pleased to hear her say this.

"Good," he replied, uncertain really what to say that wouldn't get him yelled at like Kouga did. "Do you need help with the plants?"

"If you want to work on the eggplants, just make sure it's firm and twist, it should part from the plant fairly easily," Kagome instructed him as she returned to the carrots. The two went from plant to plant working hard as they gathered the various crops and setting them up in the crates Kagome had set up. They worked through all the peppers as well before looking in the various crates at the multitudes of veggies they had plucked from the fields.

"I can't believe there is this much in here and so much left in the fields," Inuyasha said in awe of the food before him. She smiled and nodded in agreement as she pulled some out of each crate for Izayoi. "We missed breakfast and lunch doing all this though."

"I know, your mom is going to yell at us," Kagome chuckled as he nodded and watched her.

"You're stockpiling an awful lot of food for a person so small," he teased her as she chuckled and shrugged.

"Well," she replied with a grin, "I do sometimes cook lunch for two." He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Plus, some of this is for your mother because I know she'd love it all."

"I'm sure Makoto and the others would as well," Inuyasha told her as Kagome nodded and looked to be thinking. She ran off without a word, surprising him as he sighed and looked around. He went towards the barn to grab a hammer and nails as she came running back with various fabric bags and further confusing him.

He returned to the fields with what he needed to seal the crates to see her dividing food up among the various bags. One was obviously for his mother; another for Rowen, Kouga had one as well. So did Usagi, Makoto, and Seijuro as Kagome put some vegetables in each bag lovingly. Inuyasha smiled as he realized what she was doing. She turned to him and nodded as she waved at the crates she was done with and he nailed them shut to be shipped out.

"First," she instructed as he prepared to go back for the wagon to take the crates to Rowen, "we'll make our deliveries; Rowen will be last since he's also getting the crates." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded in agreement as he went to put the nails and hammer back and grab her small wagon to pull around.

"Oh Kagome!" Izayoi exclaimed as she accepted her bag. "It all looks so delicious! I hope you saved some to ship out!"

"We did," Kagome told her as the older woman hugged her thanks as she took them towards the kitchen.

"We're having eggplant parmesan for dinner!" she announced as the two chuckled while her mate watched her amused. Kagome and Inuyasha left and made their rounds around town delivering the bags to everyone, who were not only surprised but extremely grateful.

"Beautiful crops," Rowen praised as he looked in his own bag after they stopped at his place last. "But don't tell me this is what you're shipping…"

"Oh no," Kagome replied amused as she led him outside to the crates full of food. "That's what I'm shipping, this is for you." Rowen laughed a little and nodded as Inuyasha smirked at him. "Everything but the spinach is there; it's not quite ready yet." Rowen nodded as he listened and grinned at her.

"This is a great start," Rowen said pleased as they put everything where he wanted it. "I can't wait to see what you bring me next harvest."

"Well, beyond the spinach in a few days, I figure once a week I'll bring you what I have," Kagome told him as Rowen nodded in agreement. "Build up what is in the fields."

"Well tomorrow I'll head out with this to the buyers I have for it," Rowen told her, "so Monday I'll have money for you." Kagome smiled and nodded as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. The two left Rowen as they headed back to Kagome's with the now empty wagon.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked her curiously as she chuckled and shrugged.

"I was figuring get ready for dinner," Kagome told him as he grinned and nodded. "Tomorrow come over and I'll cook you a special lunch to thank you for all your help today." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we can do that," he told her as she grinned and nodded.

"Oh! My friends wrote back!" Kagome said pleased as they walked onto the property and found letters in her mailbox. It was a sure sign while they were out with their deliveries Rowen had stopped by with the mail from his last trip. "They've been so curious about this place, I'm sure they're going to visit soon." Kagome told Inuyasha as he looked at her surprised.

"Oh really?" he asked more for the sake of conversation.

"Yeah, Nikki is this famous fashion designer so she's always asking about if my clothes are sturdy enough and whatnot for this job. I'm sure soon I'll get a few new winter outfits in the mail," Kagome told him as Inuyasha nodded while listening with a smirk. They walked in and she put the mail on the table before moving to her own vegetables that they had brought in before making deliveries. "Sango is a florist that works with Nikki on her fashion shows and such, she's always asking about what flowers I find or am growing. I sent her a few pressed wild flowers from our walks recently."

"That's cool," Inuyasha told her as she smiled and nodded while cleaning everything. "It's a shame they're so far away."

"Yeah, and I do miss them," Kagome told him as she thought about it, "but their industries wouldn't be helpful at this stage of the town. Otherwise, I'd totally push them to move out here." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded as he listened to her as she dried the veggies and put them away in her fridge. Inuyasha got up as he prepared to head home, he wasn't sure if she would want him to walk with her to the house for dinner.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked her curiously as she looked at him surprised and seemed to be thinking. It was obvious that Kagome was so comfortable with him; she hadn't even realized that it was almost time to head over for dinner.

It had been pointed out, by Nishi, Izayoi, and the boys, how comfortable it was with Kagome there. That she was already practically a member of the family. It was only when the teasing started and both Nishi and Izayoi made a comment about them making her an actual part of the family did the boys both fall silent, Inuyasha blushing bright red at the idea.

"Thank you for the offer, but no, I'm going to shower and get ready first," she told him happily as Inuyasha nodded. He'd have waited for her, but he knew she wouldn't hear of it. He pulled her into a hug before getting ready to go, mostly so he could enjoy her scent for a few moments. As they pulled apart, more out of instinct and unsure what he was doing, Inuyasha leaned down and very gently kissed Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other stunned, mostly at his boldness.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…" he panicked and ran off before she could do or say anything. Kagome moved to the door to chase after him, but found herself alone as the realization of what he had done truly hit her. She closed her door, leaning against it as she thought of what he had done, her hand gently touching her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

_October 27 (Autumn)_

For the next month Inuyasha was on pins and needles. He had avoided Kagome for two days after kissing her like he had. Once he was able to face her, both blushing furiously whenever they'd see each other, he didn't fight to walk her home or anything as much with Kouga anymore. Sesshomaru tormented him to no end, no one really knowing what was going on, though they did have a hint of an idea.

During that month Kagome had made sure to ship out whatever crops she had to send out. She shipped crates full of peppers, bell and spicy, eggplants, pumpkins, spinach, and carrots. Rowen was more than happy to take everything to his purchasers and Kagome quickly made more than enough money to pay everyone back for their assistance when she first moved in. As she was at it, she also started to ship out for holiday gifts as she knew the best way to thank them was this.

The day of the Thanksgiving festival she smiled as she got up early and headed to the fields, it was one of the last days she'd be harvesting her autumn crops. She figured once she had harvested the next day the last of it all she'd take out the plants and have Sesshomaru turn the fields so that she could plant her winter crops.

The morning of the Thanksgiving Festival Inuyasha and Sesshomaru woke up with a few things they had to do. Inuyasha also planned on meeting up with Kagome to walk her to breakfast. For a few days he was pretty positive she was pissed off at him, his mother telling him it was because he was avoiding her like she had the plague, as such he was trying to be careful around her.

"Make sure," their father instructed them as they came out of their rooms prepared for a hard morning's work, "that everything is set up. Your mother will start heading over around noon." The two nodded in agreement, they knew what they were doing, this was their contribution to the celebration. The two headed out and stopped by the furnace for the shovels and other supplies they needed, before heading off to the field.

"So, have you stopped avoiding Kagome like she was dying?" Sesshomaru asked his younger half-brother amused. The two started to dig the fire pit. They had done this so many times in the past; they knew the dimensions without needing to measure it anymore.

"Yes," he grumbled as he knew what was happening and tried to avoid the pitfalls Sesshomaru would set up for him.

"Well, why were you acting so squirrely?" Sesshomaru asked him curiously. Inuyasha just shot him a look and kept quiet as he worked. "What? Did you kiss her or something stupid?"

"So what? I kissed her! Who cares?" Inuyasha snapped and then looked at Sesshomaru as he grew pale. Sesshomaru grew a triumphant grin as he returned to his own work.

"Seriously, you are a true idiot," Sesshomaru replied as he shook his head and finished up what he was supposed to be doing. Inuyasha sighed heavily and nodded in agreement, tossing dirt to the side though rather wishing he were being buried in it.

"I know I am," he grumbled as Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him. "That's why she hates me." Sesshomaru just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt she hates you," Sesshomaru advised. "What happened?"

"I hugged her goodbye and then kissed her, one fluid stupid moment," Inuyasha told him. "She didn't move, didn't respond and I freaked out and ran." Sesshomaru snorted as he tried not to laugh at his younger half-brother. He knew the two of them has as much experience with girls as a class of fourth grade boys, so it wasn't fair to laugh. But it still sounded hysterical.

"So you ran away and avoided her at all costs," Sesshomaru confirmed as Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "I don't know why you insist on acting like an idiot." Inuyasha shot him an irritated look as he silently continued to work. "You know she likes you."

"No she doesn't," Inuyasha groused as he got out of the pit and took the tools from his brother. They started to toss in and lay the wood as they knew it would burn best.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru called him as he caught the wood and laid it out. The brothers had figured out the fire burned best as they laid the wood in a certain pattern. Once they had perfected it, their father had always just left it to them as their contribution to the festival. Really they took care of anything that required fire for any of the festivals. They finished laying out the wood and lit it on fire. The two remained silent as they watched the bonfire roar to life and crackle.

As the fire burned down they added logs and such and started to stoke the cinders to keep them going before putting the rather large pot their father had put out for them over it. They set to work adding the water to the pot as they prepared for the first of the townsfolk to arrive with their ingredients. They set up the tables and headed back to the house to shower and prepare for the day.

"All set?" their father asked as the two returned.

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered confidently as they stumbled back to their rooms, attempting not to drag in mud for fear of Izayoi's wrath.

"Good morning," Kagome chirped as the two came out of their rooms and others started to arrive for breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," Izayoi greeted her as she loaded up the table with breakfast foods, "are you ready for the festival today?" Kagome smiled and nodded as Kouga and Makoto walked into the house as well. They all sat and chattered away before Rowen, Usagi, Mamoru, and Seijuro joined them as well. Everyone happily joked and spoke together as they ate breakfast preparing for the delicious food they were all going to participate in later on.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha called as she headed home to start preparing for the day. Sesshomaru had kicked him out of the house after her. Kagome stopped and faced him, smiling as he caught up with her. "Do you need help with your crops?"

"Sure," she replied happily as he nodded and walked with her to the farm. He noticed she had already pulled the carrots and eggplants.

"You already started?" he asked her surprised.

"Well, they were the dirtiest of the job," Kagome replied as she had bags set up on her wagon as well as a crate to take them to the festival. "I figured we'd set up bags for everyone as well, I'll just wash and clean everything before heading over." Inuyasha nodded as he thought about it.

The two harvested the last of the spinach, peppers, and pumpkins in silence. It was kind of an awkward silence for the two. Kagome couldn't understand, even after a month, why Inuyasha had kissed her and ran away. Plus the distance he put between the two was driving her crazy. Inuyasha was still trying to figure out how he could apologize for being an idiot.

"I can't believe you've harvested from these plants so many times," Inuyasha said as they took everything back to her house to clean up. Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement with him. As they set up everything to clean with fresh bags and a clean crate, the two worked together to prepare for the festival. Once they were done the two looked at themselves and knew they needed to clean up before heading to the festival.

"Do you want me to come back and help you?" he asked her softly as she looked at him surprised. Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Please?" she asked agreeing as Inuyasha nodded, though hesitating as he thought. Kagome watched as he looked off into space suddenly and was highly curious about what was flittering through his mind. If it weren't a festival day, if she had all the time in the world, she'd have allowed him to stand there and figure himself out but she didn't have that luxury. "Inuyasha…?"

"What?" he asked surprised as he snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright? You've been acting very weird for a while now," she pointed out as he sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine," he told her as she nodded slowly. He headed off as Kagome sighed and watched him before rushing off to get cleaned up.

Inuyasha returned for Kagome about an hour later to find her standing next to the wagon all set up in one of her dresses. He stared at her surprised for a moment before grabbing the last bag, the one full of ingredients for the festival itself, and carrying it as he took her hand that wasn't pulling the wagon.

"Thank you," she said happily as he walked with her.

"Of course," he told her pleased as she smiled. "You look very pretty." Kagome smiled and blushed as she looked down. "Mother and father should be there already. There are also utensils to help prepare the ingredients."

"Oh I cut them up already," Kagome told him as he grinned and nodded. "Apparently Makoto's help is bread bowls this year." Inuyasha nodded as he listened.

"I know Kouga is supplying some meat and Sesshomaru is bringing some cheese and milk," Inuyasha told her as Kagome smiled while listening. "Seijuro and Rowen always bring in outside ingredients, so it's always a surprise." Kagome laughed a little and nodded as they walked together.

"Welcome you two," Nishi greeted them pleased. Kagome smiled as she took the bag from Inuyasha with the prepared ingredients while he took the bags and set them up away from the pot. "More food?"

"She wanted to give everyone bags of food since there was so much in the fields," Inuyasha explained with a shrug. "So we harvested and cleaned it all up." Nishi nodded with a smirk before turning to watch the two human women laughing and having a great time as they worked together.

"She is a good woman," Nishi told his youngest as he nodded in agreement. "It takes a big heart to constantly give so much and never expect anything in return."

"And she doesn't," he told his father as Nishi looked at him. "She always seems happy to be doing whatever it is she does and nothing more. She's as peaceful relaxing and staring at the stars as she is in the dirt taking care of her plants. And she's always saying thank you." Nishi chuckled and nodded as he listened to his pup. Makoto came with the help of Kouga and Rowen and set up the bread bowls on the various tables and such. Kouga added the meat as Rowen and Seijuro walked up and had various spices to add to the stew.

"I think this is definitely our best Thanksgiving festival yet," Izayoi told the two girls as they giggled together.

"I'm sure it was far better when there were loads of people to help bring things together for it," Kouga replied overhearing.

"No," Izayoi told them as she shook her head, "it's always so much better on an intimate scale like this. Plus, the contributions this year are so much better than they have been in years past. Just having a farmer alone helps us immensely." Kagome smiled and blushed a little at the praise before pulling out a camera.

"Pictures?" Kouga asked her surprised.

"Of course!" Kagome told him happily. "It's our first festival in our new town! We need the memories!" She moved around and took pictures of everything and one before putting the camera on its tripod to take a group photo with her in it. Kouga chuckled as she set the timer and stood between him and Inuyasha. Everyone smiled at the flash and prepared to separate once they knew the photo was taken. "And I'm sure Mama, Sango, and Nikki would love to see what I'm up to here."

"Are any of them thinking of visiting?" Nishi asked her as he watched his mate work at the pot of food.

"Mama is talking about it in the spring, when the threat of snow is gone," Kagome answered as he nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to meet your mother," he told her as she smiled and nodded. "We've shared correspondence over the years about the upkeep of the farm and such, but it'd be nice to put a face to the name and handwriting." Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement.

As they set up and worked together they all noticed two men walk onto the field with them. Kagome noticed they were both extremely worn out looking and possibly starving.

"That smells epic!" they heard one announce excitedly as Kagome looked at Nishi and Sesshomaru curiously, the two had moved to see who they were and such. Curiously, Kagome headed towards them with Inuyasha and Kouga behind her.

"My name is Sagara, Sanosuke," the taller one said introducing himself politely, "and this fat man here is Rei Fang, Kento. We're from a town that's about three days walk west of here, it was in bad shape so we left to find a new town to settle in to. We apologize for disturbing your festival." Kouga crossed his arms as he listened while Inuyasha eyed the two warily.

"We are a small town, still sorting ourselves out from a similar fate," Nishi explained to the two.

"Do you have a farmer? To help raise food and such?" Kento asked them with a confident smirk on his face.

"Actually, yes," Sesshomaru answered and pointed to Kagome as she stepped closer to the group, "she's right here." The two looked at Kagome surprised as Nishi smirked amused at them. "So far she has been more than capable of supplying us with food and shipping it out to the markets."

"Seriously?" Kento asked surprised. "She's a total babe!" Sanosuke smacked him upside the head as Nishi rolled his eyes and Sesshomaru shook his head. Upon hearing his declaration, both Inuyasha and Kouga moved to stand in front of her to keep them away from her.

"Idiot," Sanosuke reprimanded his friend, "way to get her bodyguards on alert." Kento shrugged with a cool smirk as Kagome wanted to laugh at them. "If you have any room, we may be of some assistance. I'm a woodcutter and he's a farmer. A second farm could mean more produce and crops, as well as animals if the young lady doesn't have any." Nishi looked at Sesshomaru and then Kagome.

"If it weren't for you, we'd all be away from here, no matter how much we wanted to stay." Nishi said to Kagome so the other two would overhear. "So your opinion is just as valued." Kagome smiled and blushed at the praise as she nodded.

"The more the merrier," Kagome told them all pleased, "and if Mr. Fang's crops are anywhere near as good as mine I'm sure he'll most definitely be a help to get the town back on its feet." The two men chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I think she just challenged you, Kento," Sanosuke told his friend as the other man laughed and nodded.

"I think she did too," he chuckled. "I think we'll need to start holding competitions to see who is the better farmer, girlie." Kagome laughed and shrugged as she turned to go back to the festival.

"Until then," Kagome called over her shoulder, "if you're hungry, I'm sure that we have more than enough food to include you two." The two looked at her surprised as she waved them alone. "As well as I can supply you with some produce from my latest harvest and firewood from my farm to help you start up."

"She just offered us a lot," Kento told Sanosuke as he nodded in agreement. "Sano, this is your call, man." Sanosuke looked to be thinking about what he wanted to do.

"The lady is quite generous," Sesshomaru told them as Nishi nodded in agreement. "There is a second farm set up for disuse through the winter, but can be easily opened up if you want it."

"That sounds perfect," Sanosuke told him appreciatively. "We'll be fine with that and we can take care of it, after the festival so we don't ruin anyone's day." Nishi nodded and the men all joined them.

As the food finished cooking Makoto, Izayoi, and Kagome all portioned it out and everyone sat down together to eat the delicious feast. Usagi and Mamoru were a little late, though happily introduced to Sanosuke and Kento, and brought hardboiled and deviled eggs for everyone. After they were done eating the food was portioned for everyone to take some home. Makoto happily brought bread for all to take home as well, with some fresh rabbit and squirrel meat from Kouga, milk and cheese from Sesshomaru, and more eggs from Mamoru and Usagi.

"I can't believe all this food!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at her wagon. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded as he pulled it along, holding her hand with his free one.

"Well, everyone has had a very good season," he told her as she smiled and nodded in agreement. "And just think, with all the repairs on the farm pretty much done, you can focus better on the crops at hand. I'm sure after Rowen pays you for that final shipment you'll have enough to get ready for winter and spring crops." Kagome chuckled and shrugged.

"Actually, I already have the seeds for winter," she told him as he looked at her surprised, "and the trees for the orchard paid off. My next big purchase is for a greenhouse to be put somewhere on the property." Inuyasha nodded as he listened, she was doing better than he imagined. They put everything away together once they arrived back at her farm and Inuyasha stored her wagon in the barn for her.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as he thought about what he was doing now, Kagome looked at him curiously. "Can I talk to you about something?" Kagome nodded and allowed him to lead her to the small bench that they would sit out and stare at the stars on. Kagome looked at him curiously, and Inuyasha wanted to chuckle at how beautiful and innocent she looked in the moonlight.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"Nothing," he assured her. "It just…I've never had a girlfriend before," he admitted quietly as she looked at him surprised. "I mean, there was this girl I thought I could have a relationship with in Fujigoko but it wasn't good…anyway obviously it's pretty lonely here in town, there aren't a lot of girls and such. Even Sesshomaru has made comments about going to Fujigoko to find a court but I know he'd hate to be away from the animals…" Kagome just listened, though he was obviously rambling. She was genuinely curious as to what he was talking about though. "But then you moved here and it wasn't lonely. You came and shortly thereafter others followed, it was like without you the world didn't know we existed and when you came everyone knew where we were." Kagome smiled and shrugged with a blush on her cheeks.

"I think, it's just a coincidence," she told him softly.

"I wanted to give you this," he told her as he pulled out a box and handed it to her. Kagome opened it surprised as she looked at him amazed. "I was hoping…you'd consider…if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" his voice squeaked as he asked her while she opened the box to find a necklace in it.

"Inuyasha! It's beautiful!" Kagome told him surprised as she looked up at him. "Did you make this?"

"I used the information in the books you gave me," he explained with a blush of his own, "and the rock and a few others from the forest." She smiled happily as she nodded and listened.

"It's beautiful, you did an amazing job!" she told him as she looked at it closely.

"I ordered the gemstones, they reminded me of your eyes," he told her as she smiled before launching at him and hugging him tightly.

"Yes," she whispered as she hugged him. At first he thought he misheard her, though there was no way with his hearing. As they parted he noticed a blush on her cheeks before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Kagome," he murmured before kissing her back. He took the necklace out of the box and put it on her, beaming at her as he looked at her wearing it. "You're going to have to take it a little easy on me; I've never done this before." Kagome laughed a little and nodded as he chuckled a little. "That necklace was nice before, it's even better looking on you." She blushed further as he grinned at her.

"We should get some wood and crops to the new farmers," she told him as he sighed and nodded. "That way, I can show off my new necklace to whoever may still be out and about." Inuyasha laughed some and nodded in agreement before they freed the wagon from the shed and loaded it up with firewood. Kagome grabbed another bag of crops before the two headed out holding hands together.

"You know," Inuyasha informed her as she looked at him curiously, "they're lucky you're so nice." She looked at him confused and shrugged as she thought about it. "I'd have allowed them to freeze for the night." Kagome sighed with a chuckle and nodded as he smirked at her. They could hear the chickens settling down on Usagi and Mamoru's farm as the passed it before coming upon the third farm.

"Thank you," Sanosuke told them gratefully as he accepted the wood. Kento moved and took the food as Sanosuke started to load the wood into the house.

"This is very awesome," Kento told them in agreement as he grinned at them after looking in the bag. "Did you ship much out this season?"

"Five times," she told him as he looked at her surprised. "At least fifty crates a piece." He nodded as he listened.

"Very nice," Kento praised as she grinned and shrugged. "It's going to take a bit to clean this place up."

"It took about a month to clean up mine, I had loads of help from Inuyasha the most," Kagome told him. "Though everyone tried to help as best they could." Kento nodded as he listened and figured the two of them would be more than adequate to get it cleaned up and started. The two bid the new farmers good night and headed back to Kagome's. Inuyasha kissed her softly before making sure she was locked away in her house for the night and headed home to his own house with a grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

_October 29 (Autumn)_

Kagome sighed as she got up a couple days after the festival and prepared for the day. She was harvesting the last of her crops and cleaning the fields up for the next season. There wasn't a whole lot that she could grow, but she was planning on planting a lot of buckwheat. She set up a crate by the fields and started to pull her plants, making sure to harvest any last minute produce. She sighed once she got through them all and found she had a good crate full of stuff Rowen could sell out and if he didn't think he could, she could give it to the townsfolk to see who needed food. Kento and Sanosuke were almost guaranteed to take it from her.

"Hey Kagome," Rowen said as he noticed the final crate of the season. "One last harvest for autumn?" Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, these are the last that weren't hurt by that frost last night," Kagome told him as he nodded and wrote what she had down in it.

"It did get cold last night," he replied as he wrote it all down. "I almost slipped on some ice when I was headed out the door this morning."

"Winter is most definitely moving in quickly this year," Kagome said as he handed her the money from the last time he went into town for her. She handed him back what she felt his dues were and pocketed the rest.

"Think you're ready for your first country winter?" Rowen teased as Kagome laughed a little and nodded.

"I think so," she told him. "I hope so." Rowen nodded in agreement. Between Kagome loading everyone up with produce, Kouga and Sesshomaru made sure they all had meat, and Sanosuke immediately started going for wood.

"We'll get through it, we always do," Rowen told her as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon with the last of the money and I should have any other seeds you've ordered." Kagome nodded as she listened, she wasn't worried. As she headed back to the farm she figured today would be a good day for a walk through the woods. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already set with the task of checking the last of the houses that were empty to make sure they were ready for the winter ahead.

Kagome changed out of her work clothes and grabbed her basket as she took her walk through the forest. It was a partially cloudy day, but she didn't think that would become an issue. She pulled some of the last flowers of the season to press for Sango. She also found herbs, mushrooms, and a few glittery rocks like what she had found with Inuyasha on their first walk together. She smiled as she thought of him, he came daily to see her and just talk.

She sighed as she sat on the mountain top and looked over the valley to see the town. She could see people moving about, though they looked like ants to her now, as they cleaned up and prepared for the winter that was coming. She smiled as she watched her home for a bit, but the darker clouds made her wary and she decided to finish her walk and head home. As she headed down the trail, the threat of rain proved to be a reality as the clouds opened up and poured on her. Sighing and hating her luck some days, Kagome moved as quickly as she could on the quickly slickening trail of mud.

An hour later she got home and immediately stripped herself of her soaking clothing. Kagome sighed as she slid into the bathroom and started to wash herself in much warmer water, though she couldn't stop shaking.

"Oh," Kagome muttered as she sneezed for the millionth time, "I hope I'm not getting sick…" She warmed up some stew from the festival, figuring it was smarter to stay home for dinner rather than risk it out in the storm, and ate it as she wrapped herself up in a blanket. She curled up in front of the fire and fell asleep as she tried to warm up her shivering body.

A few hours later found Inuyasha making his way through the rain and mud to Kagome's house. It was already getting darker earlier as winter approached. He shook off his coat and slid out of his boots before heading into her house to find her asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Kneeling down, Inuyasha smiled at how peaceful she looked and gently touched her cheek. He stopped smiling almost immediately as his hand moved to her forehead and he noticed how hot she was. Muttering a string of profanities that his mother would have beaten him with a frying pay for, Inuyasha picked her up and gently put her in bed. He wrapped her tightly with her blankets to keep her warm as he sighed and kissed her on the forehead before heading home.

"Was she asleep?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha after he rambled about how hot she was. He sighed and nodded as she smiled at him. "It's alright, she'll get some rest and she'll be better in the morning. You'll see."

"And if she's not?" Inuyasha demanded of his mother. "We don't have a doctor in town, the last time you got sick father almost destroyed the town as you got worse. It wasn't until Sesshomaru and I brought a nurse over from Fujigoko to help you that you started to get better and that took us two days." Izayoi looked at him surprised and nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, Kagome is stronger and younger than I am," she told him as he sighed and looked at her seriously, "she'll be able to fight this cold better than I can. But if she's not better by Friday, I'll send your father to get a doctor to help her." Inuyasha grumbled and nodded as his mother pushed him to the table and handed him a bowl of soup. "Now eat, you wouldn't want to get sick worrying over her, would you?"

"I don't get sick," he reminded her sourly as his mother chuckled and nodded. Yes, her big, strong, hanyou son got the good graces of his youkai half being able to avoid such things as colds and flu. After dinner Inuyasha insisted in going back to Kagome's to make sure she ate and stayed warm. Izayoi sent him with a bowl of soup for her dinner and made sure he was bundled up from the rain.

Inuyasha walked into the house and started to reheat the food before going to check on Kagome. He found her right where he left her; still asleep in bed but now she was looking quite pale. Sighing he gently shook her and made her wake up some.

"Inu…yasha…?" she asked wearily. He smiled despite wanting to howl and yell at the skies for her to get better immediately. "What's up?" she sounded out of breath and exhausted. She sneezed a few times before he helped her sit up.

"Mother and I wanted to make sure you ate," he told her as she smiled at him. "I had stopped by earlier but you were asleep by the fire, I noticed you had a bit of a fever so I put you to bed." She nodded as she realized where she was. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she replied with a slight nod. She smiled as he left the room and shortly returned with the bowl of soup for her. He helped her eat, watching closely to see if it helped her any. While some coloring did return to her cheeks, he could tell she was still quite drained.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly as he prepared to take the bowl and spoon away.

"Exhausted and I hurt," she replied softly. "My nose especially." He nodded as she sneezed a few times before handing her a tissue. "Thank you." He could hear she was starting to sound congested.

"You're welcome," he responded as he put the bowl down and took her hand as she smiled at him. "Do you want me to stay? That way if you need anything you won't have to get out of bed?" She placed her other hand over his and shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she assured him as he sighed and nodded. "I just need to rest."

"It's pouring outside," he informed her with a sigh as he thought. "So you should get plenty, because it looks like it's going to for a while, which means you can't work outside anyway." Kagome nodded.

"It's still raining?" she asked him depressively. "I got caught in it while walking in the forest; I didn't know it was supposed to today." Inuyasha wanted to yell at the skies for making Kagome sick. He also wanted to yell at her for not having an umbrella, though he did gruffly inform her she needed to be more careful and take one with her every time.

"Alright," he sighed as he tucked her back in, "get some rest. I'll come and check on you in the morning." She smiled and nodded as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He watched as Kagome laid back and sighed as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Inuyasha made sure everything was closed up, the dishes were all clean that he had messed up, and that her basket was put away with everything she had found on her walk. He smiled as he found the rocks from her and pocketed those.

"How's she doing?" Izayoi asked as he walked in. She was working on a puzzle with Nishi as they waited for him.

"She's still very warm," Inuyasha informed her, "but she ate everything. She's got a stuffy nose and keeps sneezing. She says she got caught in the rain while up the mountain."

"That'll do it," Izayoi said with a nod. Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he shed his coat and boots. Sesshomaru came in and repeated the same thing after a few minutes. "There are leftovers on the stove warm for you, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you," he replied before vanishing into the kitchen. "This rain is terrible; the cattle almost didn't make it into the barn."

"That bad?" Nishi asked as he put a piece into the puzzle.

"I've been looking for that piece for twenty minutes," Izayoi admonished, "and you had it the whole time?" Nishi chuckled and shrugged as she pouted at him a little with a sigh.

"The mud is getting pretty bad out there, I had two cows slip in it already," Sesshomaru informed him as Inuyasha sat down and watched their parents. "I'm going to have to put one down with Kouga tomorrow; one of her legs is pretty badly broken. She's comfortable for the night at least."

"That's a shame, a milk cow?" Sesshomaru nodded as Nishi shook his head. "A good milk cow gone to waste." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any calves yet?" Inuyasha asked curiously, he knew Kagome wanted a cow to take care of. Sesshomaru shook his head as he thought about it.

"Next lot should drop around mid to late winter," Sesshomaru told him as he ate. Inuyasha nodded as he listened. "Kagome still asking?"

"No, I figured I'd beat her to the pass," Inuyasha replied as Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.

"I'm surprised she's not here watching this entertainment," Sesshomaru muttered amused as he pointed to their parents. Inuyasha chuckled a little and nodded in agreement.

"She's not feeling very well, got caught in the rains while up the mountain," Inuyasha told him. "I took her some dinner and she's resting."

"Shame no one pushed for a doctor or healer to move out here," Sesshomaru muttered as their father looked up at the two sharply. "You know, as it was suggested a hundred times after Izayoi got sick the last time." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me," Nishi snapped at both his pups, "if none want to move here."

"I'm sure now that we're growing," Inuyasha replied to his father, "a doctor might decide it's a good idea to move out here." Nishi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll put ads back out there tomorrow," he grumbled as his mate laughed at him amused. The two pups headed to their own rooms for the night after cleaning up after themselves as their parents started to bicker over the puzzle, though Inuyasha's rest was anything but easy. He spent the night tossing and turning as he worried about the headstrong young woman home alone and sick on a farm.

_October 30 (Autumn)_

Inuyasha, as promised the next morning, was over checking on Kagome before breakfast. He found her still in bed, sneezing up a storm, and handed over the box of tissues again. It was still heavily pouring outside. She smiled weakly at him as he sighed and seemed to keep trying to tuck her further into bed.

"I think its best if you just stay put today," he told her as she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right," she agreed, all stuffy sounding. Inuyasha touched her forehead and found her still burning up pretty badly. "I know I have a fever. I'm going to grab a bath soon to help control it."

"I'll bring you back some breakfast." He told her as she nodded with a smile. "Get some more rest." He watched as she sighed and closed her eyes again to fall back to sleep. He made sure the fire was going strongly and that the curtains were closed to keep the warmth in before heading home.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kouga called as he walked onto the property. Inuyasha waved as he walked up to him. "Where's the lovely Kagome this morning?"

"Sick, so let her rest," Inuyasha told him as he headed off to breakfast.

"Sick? Is she alright? You don't seem to be taking very good care of her, mutt!" Kouga demanded sharply as Inuyasha glared at him. It was well known that both liked Kagome, it was also well known that she preferred Inuyasha's company to Kouga's, but Kouga wouldn't accept that. Or just chose not to hear it…

"She got caught in the rain yesterday, it's just a cold," Inuyasha snapped at him before heading home. He felt like he was sounding like his mother for a moment there. It still didn't ease his own nerves on the idea.

"I guess no one told you, colds can kill humans," Kouga snapped at him as Inuyasha glared at him. Shaking his head, he walked into the house and slammed the door in Kouga's face as his father and half-brother looked at him mildly surprised. That surprise vanished when Kouga opened the door.

"No Kagome today?" his mother asked as she set the table.

"No," Inuyasha grumbled annoyed, "she's still burning up pretty badly."

"Alright, I'll go over and take a look at her after breakfast, I'm sure rest is all she needs," Izayoi told him as he nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure we shouldn't send for a doctor?" Inuyasha pushed as his father and half-brother just looked at him as Izayoi sighed and shook her head.

"Inuyasha, it's just a cold," Izayoi explained to him softly, "I know you're worried. But I promise you, if I go over there and I have any reason to feel it necessary I'll send your father and Sesshomaru over for one and we'll stay with her until she's better. Usually they are simply resolved with rest though." Inuyasha nodded as he and Kouga sat down, neither comfortable with the idea of Kagome being sick for this long let alone longer.

After breakfast Inuyasha watched as his mother set up a plate of breakfast foods for Kagome. He watched as she put everything together perfectly as if she were making it up for one of her own family members. She put it and a few other things into a basket before preparing to head out into the storm.

"Kouga said colds have killed people," Inuyasha blurted out as he waited. Izayoi looked at him and smiled as she thought about what he said.

"Yes, I guess that is true," she told him nodding as he paled a little, "a long, long time ago. Now days there are medicines to help the sick, but we have to be careful with those medicines because they may not work the next time." Inuyasha just looked at her and nodded as he sighed. He didn't know how his mother was so patient right now, he was going absolutely insane.

They headed to Kagome's, being careful of all the mud and muck that was coming out due to the oversaturation of the ground with the water. Inuyasha helped his mother to the house and then made sure they were shed of anything covered in mud before heading in the house. He watched as his mother gently leaned over Kagome and touched her forehead while looking her over.

"Inuyasha, go get me a wash cloth and dampen it with cool water, not cold, and then bring it here," she commanded him gently as she touched Kagome's cheeks lightly. "You are burning up, aren't you?" she muttered to the girl.

"He's been scared since yesterday," Kagome replied hoarsely. Izayoi smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm so thirsty."

"Perfect," Izayoi said as Inuyasha came in with the rag, "now a glass of cool water please." He nodded and ran off as she gently placed it on the girl's forehead. "He must really like you; he's never this obedient at home." Izayoi chuckled as Kagome smirked with her eyes closed.

"Maybe," she murmured in response, "I really need to get outside and take care of my fields for winter." Izayoi shook her head.

"Not until this fever breaks," the older woman instructed her. "I may send him to get Makoto to help me get you bathed and changed; you shouldn't stay in the same pajamas for too long." Kagome sighed and nodded as Inuyasha brought in the water. "Thank you dear." She had him help Kagome sit up to drink the water some before helping her relax in bed again.

"I really would like a bath," Kagome croaked at Izayoi as she nodded while Inuyasha just looked at her.

"You're not strong enough yet," he told her as his mother smirked at him.

"She's plenty strong enough," Izayoi told him. "But I do believe I'll need Makoto to come help out just in case. Thank heavens we have enough women here."

"Father helped you bathe when you were sick," Inuyasha pointed out as Izayoi gave him a mildly surprised look and shook her head.

"We were mated, you are not," Izayoi said as she pointed between the two. "You are not helping me wash Kagome until you're mated to Kagome." Inuyasha flushed bright red at the thought as she laughed and used the rag gently on Kagome's cheeks. "No, Inuyasha, Makoto should help me get her washed. Please, go get her and I'll get the bath and everything ready." Inuyasha left to get Makoto as his mother instructed.

"Oh dear, she really is in bad shape," Makoto observed as she held the sick girl up. "I haven't seen a cold this bad in a while." Izayoi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"It's all in my head," Kagome whimpered a little, "my sinuses are absolutely killing me."

"Well, this hot bath will help that," Izayoi told her happily as the two walked her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. They helped Kagome undress and slide comfortably into the tub while Inuyasha waited anxiously in the living room. He had made it quite obvious he was now not leaving her until she was fully healthy again.

"I think we should still send for a healer," Makoto told Izayoi softly as they washed Kagome. "Some antibiotics would do wonders for her right now." Izayoi sighed and nodded in agreement as she thought about it.

"Yes, but if we tell Inuyasha we do in fact need one, he'll flip out that she's worse than she is," Izayoi informed her as Makoto chuckled and nodded. "I've never seen him so love sick before."

"Well, it was bound to happen one day," Makoto told her sagely as Izayoi sighed and nodded.

"I know, my little puppy is all grown up," Izayoi announced depressive as even Kagome grew a smirk at that.

"Puppy, huh?" the sick girl croaked as Makoto laughed a little. "I'm so using that one." The women all laughed at her as they bathed her, they could see her color returning a little as they pulled her out of the tub and dried her off before putting her into new pajamas. They helped her back to bed as Inuyasha made her a nice cup of tea and warmed up breakfast for her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her once she was situated and eating some.

"I'll be fine," Kagome told him softly before coughing. Inuyasha jumped and gave her the water again. "I just need to rest, your mom was right." He sighed and nodded as he accepted back the glass to put on the nightstand and watched over her. Makoto watched the two almost longing for the same thing.

Izayoi headed out to send Nishi for a healer, explaining it was more the fevers that she was concerned about and that she'd rather have one just look the girl over than not. She made lunch and fed the town before creating plates for Inuyasha, Makoto, and Kagome as well. She headed over to find Kagome resting again.

"Her fever returned about an hour ago," Makoto told her as she checked on Kagome. "It's just been building, we've been keeping the rag there, but I don't think it's doing much. We've had to re-wet it a few times now." Izayoi sighed and nodded as she touched the girl's forehead and sighed as she thought.

"I sent Nishi for a healer," she told the young woman softly as Inuyasha headed outside for more firewood. "I'm happy I sent him, fevers I can't control are dangerous. Hopefully he'll get through this storm quickly." Makoto nodded in agreement as Inuyasha came in with an armload of wood. "Hopefully Inuyasha won't realize it." Makoto nodded again as he built up the fire before returning to his spot by Kagome's side.

_December 1 (Winter)_

Izayoi and Makoto worked on Kagome as Inuyasha sat close by in case they needed him for anything. He fretted and worried as he watched Kagome cough or sneeze and as she slept. He ended up falling asleep next to her in the chair he was using to watch over her. Izayoi and Makoto at least would be able to confirm for the young hanyou, his loyalty to the human farmer was great.

Nishi didn't return until it was late in the day. He brought two women with him; one was aged and hunched over with an eye patch over her left eye. The other was younger, taller, and quite beautiful. He walked into the house with them as Inuyasha, Makoto, and Izayoi looked quite surprised.

"Izayoi, these are Takani, Kaede and Megumi," Nishi introduced them as Izayoi shook their hands. "They are healers from Fujigoko that will be moving here to town. They wanted to come immediately when I told them what you said about Kagome." Inuyasha looked at his mother suspiciously as Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"That's wonderful news," she told them as they both nodded. "Please, I'll take you to the patient." She led them to Kagome's room; Inuyasha was seated next to her as he eyed them warily. "Inuyasha, this is Kaede and Megumi, they are healers. They're going to help Kagome." He nodded silently but wouldn't remove himself from the room.

"Ah yes, the child is very sick," Kaede told Megumi sagely as she turned to face the younger woman, "I'll need a cup of boiling water and the blue sachet." Megumi obeyed and did as instructed after handing the old woman the sachet.

"What's in there?" Inuyasha asked, his mother shooting him a look to remind him to be nice. Naturally, he ignored her.

"It's a mixture of herbs that will help young Kagome's fever and cold," Kaede answered unperturbed. "Is she your mate, boy?" Inuyasha flushed and looked away as his mother fought not to laugh.

"No," he grumbled, "I'm just worried about her." Kaede nodded as she eyed the inu hanyou before her. She turned to Kagome as she started to cough some, noticing Inuyasha's ears go back as he heard her.

"When was the last time she was bathed?" Kaede asked Izayoi.

"This morning, Makoto and I washed her," Izayoi answered as the old woman nodded while listening.

"She'll need another one today," Kaede determined as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"Another one?" Inuyasha demanded surprised.

"Ye must wash off the germs, or she'll remain sick," Kaede explained patiently, "let alone it'll help control her body's temperature from the fever. In humans, a fever for too long can be dangerous. How long has the child been sick?"

"About three days," Inuyasha answered as Kaede nodded while listening.

"Then I'd say she's been sick long enough, wouldn't ye agree?" Kaede asked him as he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, just help her," he grumbled as he looked at the sick girl. Kaede and Megumi saw how worried he was as Izayoi wanted to fawn over her son being so in love with the farmer girl.

"Child, ye need to drink this," Kaede commanded softly as she helped Kagome sit up. She had Inuyasha sit on the bed and hold Kagome up as Kaede brought the mug to her lips. "It's going to be bitter, but it will help ye." Kagome sipped it and cringed, coughing in surprise. After a bit of drinking and coughing, Kaede set the mug down on the nightstand and helped Inuyasha situate her back in bed.

"How often should she drink that stuff?" Inuyasha asked the older woman.

"As often as she can," Kaede answered honestly. "But we'll let her rest some and then your mother, Megumi, and I will take her in for a bath and change of clothes." Inuyasha nodded as he watched Kagome sleep. "Come, let her sleep." Inuyasha followed her out as everyone relaxed in the living room.

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly," Izayoi thanked them happily.

"We were planning on leaving Fujigoko for a while," Kaede explained as Megumi sat and fiddled with a few herbs and sachets. "This village is a wonderful place to continue Megumi's education." The woman spoke as Inuyasha stoked the fire and added wood to it. "Young Kagome runs this farm all alone?"

"Kind of," Izayoi answered with a smile, "she has done very well on her own for the most part. But Inuyasha is always helping her where he can if he's not working within town in his own shop, and the other men of the village help her with the big projects." Kaede nodded as she listened and looked at Inuyasha.

"And what do ye do for this village?" Kaede asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I'm the local blacksmith," he answered gruffly as he stood back up before finding a chair to relax in. "But I try to make sure Kagome has everything she needs because it takes a lot to run a farm." Kaede nodded in agreement as she listened.

"Indeed it does," Kaede answered as she looked at the young woman with her. "I believe that Kagome is in good hands here, she seems to be flourishing despite the cold."

"Oh yes, she just completed her first season here," Izayoi told her happily. "She really does seem happy here." Kaede nodded as Megumi looked at them curiously.

"You're saying she moved here just so she could run a farm?" she asked as Inuyasha nodded. "Seems rather odd."

"She realized there is more to life than material things," Kaede told her as if it were something she's explained before. "Life is not meant to be lived within a city as a drone."

"Yes, grandmother," Megumi replied ending the rant before she really got started. "The girl should be bathed and fed soon." Kaede looked at the time and nodded in agreement as she stood up. Izayoi joined them as they moved Kagome to the bathroom and helped bathe her as Inuyasha warmed up the last of the stew from the festival for her. When they had Kagome back in bed and bundled up he brought her the food and helped her eat.

"Thank you," she whispered weakly to him. He smiled at her and shook his head before helping her drink more of the bitter tea, sighing as she cringed.

"Sorry, if I could, I'd have slipped some sugar in there," he told her softly as she smiled at him. "But that old one keeps a pretty good eye on what I'm doing."

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked him softly as he smiled at her.

"DO you want me to?" he asked her back. She nodded tiredly and he nodded in response. "Then I'll stay no need for you to get all upset and alone." Kagome just smirked at him as she started to doze. Inuyasha remained seated next to her after the three women retreated to the living room to relax again.


	11. Update! You're not forgotten!

Hi everyone, Fairy here!

So I'm sure you're all wondering about the huge and sudden stop on all stories on here... Angel usually maintains the sites, updating them and whatnot, and I'm sorry to report she's been down and out for a while. She was in a pretty bad car accident, she's alright though! Just between being hospitalized, physical therapy, and whatnot she's been super busy and exhausted (understandably).

I know she has a few stories to post, updates to get to, and chapters she's so far behind on that she still needs to write. She refuses to dictate to Star or myself because she's embarrassed (weird, I know) so as soon as she's cleared up she'll be back!

Well wishes and lots of love!

Fairy Dust


End file.
